Pen Pals
by Zombie450AriesBournePrincess
Summary: A friendship that started as a class assignment through pen and paper, also known as Pen Pals. That's how a 9 year old Zoe and Wade became friends. Can the friendship they built through letters with stand the test of time?
1. Chapter 1

A 9-year-old Zoe ran up to her room closing her door behind her. What had started as a writing assignment for class, had turned into a friendship through pen and paper. Zoe had plenty of friends at school but with her pen pal she could tell him any thing. She laid down on her stomach on her bed. She carefully opened the envelope that traveled from Bluebell, Alabama.

_Zoe,_  
_Guess what? My parents got me a fish. Remember how I told you about my mom being sick? It's gotten worse, I hate seeing her so sick, I wanna make her feel better. My dad says all I can do is be there for her and love her. My brother is never home any more. I miss him to. Your dad is a doctor, can't he help my mom? Can you ask him?_  
_Wade_

Zoe could see spots on the paper that looked like tears had landed. She didn't quite understand what was going on with Wade, but she'd ask. Zoe ran downstairs and barged into her father's office.

"Zoe how many times must I tell you to knock?" Ethan asked. Zoe shrugged looking down. "What's wrong, Zoe?"

"I told you about, Wade, well his mom isn't doing good, she's really sick, she has cancer, can't you go make her feel better?" Zoe asked. Ethan motioned Zoe to come sit on his lap. She did just that.

"Zoe, I would help if I could but I work on people's hearts. There isn't anything I can do to help."

"Can't you find someone who can?" Zoe asked with her brown eyes filled with hope.

"I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises."

"Ok daddy," Zoe replied running back upstairs. She closed her door getting a notebook out.

_Wade,_  
_My dad works on people's hearts so he can't help, but he's gonna try to find someone who can help your mom. How's it going with your fish? I think that's cool. I can't get a pet, I hate it. Being an only child can get lonely, I'd do anything to have a sister or a brother. I know it's not the same but I'll always be here for you, Wade, always._  
_Zoe_

After folding the paper and getting it in the envelope that had Wade's address on it. Licking it to seal it shut, Zoe run downstairs to get a stamp put on it. With the stamp in the corner Zoe went to the mail box on the corner of the street to mail it. She really hoped that her dad could find a doctor for Wade's mom.

* * *

"Oh Wade, you got a love letter," Jesse called walking into the house with the mail.

"It's not a love letter," Wade seethed grabbing the letter from Jesse.

"Sure it's not," Jesse chuckled. Wade ignored his brother and took off upstairs to his room. He went to slam the door but caught it at the last minute not wanting to disturb his mom. With a chair in front of his door to keep his brother out, Wade sat on his bed and opened Zoe's letter.

_Zoe,_  
_Having a brother can be annoying at times too. That's awesome news Zoe, I wont be to disappointed if he can't find anyone to help her. We've seen a lot of doctors lately and they all say the same thing. Thank you for trying though. The fish was kinda boring, so I gave him to a friend that a had a few already. I'm trying to get a dog, that's a bit harder. It bites you can't have a pet. Knowing I'll always have you is a good feeling to have, you may not have a brother or a sister but you got me, Zo._  
_Wade_

Wade had a dug an envelope out and wrote the information out. He stuffed the letter in it and sealed it shut. He raced downstairs and dug through the drawers until he found a stamp. Wade raced out the door and ran all the way to the post office to mail his letter.

"What's the rush, Wade?" George asked Wade the second he walked out of the post office.

"I had a letter to mail," Wade replied.

"You're still writing to that pen pal of yours from the school year?" George asked shocked.

"Yes, we've become really good friends. You don't still keep in contact with yours?" Wade asked getting George to shake his head.

"Nah, he stopped writing me. He was kinda boring anyway," George replied back shrugging. "You ever gonna met her?"

"Tucker, we're only nine," Wade told him giving him a push.

"So?" George questioned seeing Lemon. "I gotta run, dude." Wade rolled his eyes at his friends actions. He walked home thinking about what George had asked him. Being friends through the mail was one thing but to meet in person was a different thing altogether. He knew she wasn't a creep or anything like that. They became friends through the school system. He pushed the thought away as he got home. He walked through the door and headed up to his parents room to see his mom.

"Hey, mom," Wade said softly sitting on the bed by her.

"Hey, my baby boy," Jackie replied with a smile.

"Mom, I'm not a baby," Wade scoffed.

"To me you always will be my baby, Wade. Where were you?" Jackie asked with a small cough.

"The post office. I had a letter to mail," Wade told her kicking his shoes off so he could lay back on the bed.

"You have become close to one Zoe Hart over the last 6 months."

"It's easy though mom. She can't judge me because all she knows is what I tell her in the letters. But her life seems messed up to. Do you think we can really be friends for life, mom?" Wade asked gently laying his head on his mom's shoulder.

"I don't see why not, Wade. No one is judging you," Jackie told him putting her arm around him.

"Everyone in this town is, it's just nice to know one person that isn't." Wade replied kissing his mom's cheek. "I love you, mom," Wade said getting off the bed and getting his shoes put back on.

"I love you too, Wade. Good luck at little league try outs," Jackie replied. She hated that she wasn't feeling well enough to go watch her son. Wade gave her one last hug and headed out to the field for try outs to start.

* * *

Zoe paced by the door waiting for the mail to come. It had been a few days and today should be the day Wade's letter would arrive. She was starting to get worried that the mail man had got lost, had a heart attack or something. Ethan was at the hospital working and Candice was out in a meeting so she was left with a nanny. Zoe ran out the door to get the mail from her mail man. He smiled handing the small stack of mail over. Zoe ran back inside flipping through the mail until she found the one she wanted. She dropped the rest on an end table and ran to her room to read the letter.

_Wade,_  
_I broke my arm the other day well swinging at the park._

Zoe couldn't figure out what else to write when an idea popped into her head. She had Wade's address, she'd go visit him. It was the summer, her dad was always busy at the hospital lately. Ever since she had fallen and broken her arm at the park. Her mom was even to busy for her. She didn't wanna be stuck with her horrible nanny all summer long. Zoe grabbed a bag from her closet and stuffed clothes into it. She made sure to grab all her letters from Wade. She pulled her bank off the shelf and counted out that she had a little over $150. She snuck downstairs going to the kitchen finding the spot her parents kept the emergency money and stuffed it into her pocket. She would count that later.

_Mom and dad,_  
_I'm headed to Bluebell, I'll call when I get there. I'll be fine._  
_Love, Zoe_

* * *

Thoughts? The first few chapters will be when they are 9 and 10. After that I'm not really sure right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zoe, where are you going?" Candice asked walking in seeing Zoe had her back pack on her back clutching the straps.

"Out," Zoe replied in a cute way with a smile on her face.

"Go up to your room, sweetie. We're going out to dinner with your father," Candice told her. Zoe didn't budge though. She was determined to go see Wade. "Now young lady," Candice told her daughter in a stern voice. Sighing Zoe headed up to her room. Dinner would be awkward anyway. Her mom would be more interested in the people around them and her dad, well if he showed up, he would make little conversation before he excused himself for the night. It had been the same way the last few days. She hardly ever saw her dad anymore.

_Wade,_  
_I broke my arm a few days ago. I had planned on showing up at your house as a surprise but my mom caught me sneaking out. Now I'm stuck here. I did something to make my dad mad at me, I just don't know what. He doesn't even look at me any more. I wanna know what I did wrong so I can fix it. No word about him finding a doctor for your mom. How is she? How are you holding up? At least you didn't flush the fish down the toilet for fun. I could see you with a lab but not a poodle. A boring dinner where I get ignored is waiting for me._  
_Zoe_

So far dinner had went exactly the way Zoe knew it would and she wanted to hide in her room and cry. Candice found people any where she could talk to them. Ethan had brought some files to dinner. She wasn't even able to send her letter off to Wade.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" Zoe asked swaying feet under the table.

"That's just ridiculous, sweetie. Why would you say that?" Ethan asked looking at Zoe.

"You're never home anymore, we don't have any special daddy/daughter days. Have you found any doctors for my friends mom?"

"Work is hectic, Zoe. I'm doing that now. Once I find the right doctor I'll get it all taken care of. Once I get a free day I'll take you to the Statue of Liberty," Ethan told her.

"Promise?" Zoe asked a faint smile coming out.

"I promise." Zoe couldn't help but grin at the promise. Not only would she be getting a day with her dad in New York city but Wade's mom would be getting one of the best doctor's in the city. It was a good night. Zoe couldn't wait to tell Wade the good news.

_P.S. My dad isn't mad at me. The best news he is looking for a doctor for your mom._

Zoe folded the paper up and neatly placed it back in the envelope licking it shut. She'd mail it tomorrow, right now she wanted to get some sleep.

"Zoe, running away wouldn't fix anything. Why were you going to Bluebell, Alabama for?" Candice asked her daughter the next morning at breakfast. She had hoped that Zoe hadn't found out about Harley. They had that conversation when Zoe was in bed sleeping.

"It sounds like a very wonderful place," Zoe answered back. She was afraid that her mom would take her letters from her now. It really felt like she only had Wade. Her friends cared about themselves. She couldn't complain about her parents to her parents.

"Oh I suppose it is," Candice replied going back to her coffee. Candice was relieved that it wasn't for Harley. "If you're done go play." Zoe jumped out of her chair and ran to the door. She had to get Wade's letter mailed.

Wade sat in the outfield on the baseball field after Bluebell beat Fillmore by 2 runs. He had found it was peaceful to sit out on the field after games. It was the one place he didn't have to deal with his brother or any other family problems.

"What are you doing out here?" AB asked walking to where Wade sat.

"Nothing really, shouldn't you be with Lemon?" Wade asked playing with a blade of grass. He never looked up at her.

"She's off doing something with George and her dad," AB replied taking a seat next to Wade. "I know we're not that good of friends, Wade but I'm still here if you ever need to talk." That statement had reminded him of Zoe. It had been a few days since he had sent his letter out. It was her letters that kept him sane most the time.

"Thanks, I guess but I've got someone I talk to about my problems. It was nice chatting, AB, but I need to go home," Wade told her getting up.

"Ok bye, Wade," AB said getting up herself. Wade walked home kicking a few rocks as he went. He pulled the mailbox open seeing it was empty. His paced quickened to the house. He spotted the stack of mail on the kitchen table. He quickly flipped through it coming to Zoe's letter. He dropped the mail on the table and went to his room to read the letter.

_Zoe,_  
_I'm happy to hear that you're dad isn't mad at you. Thank you for asking your dad for me. Once I hear more about it, I'll let you know. I hope your arm doesn't hurt to much, I bet you have a pink girly cast too. A poodle? Come on Zoe! I want a German Shepard or maybe a lab or a bulldog. I had really thought about flushing the fish with money involved but that would have given reason to my parents saying no to the dog. She's doing ok, some days are better than others. I'm alright, I play on the Bluebell little league team. That's baseball. We would've had fun, did you get into trouble? Why did you try to come to Bluebell for?_  
_Wade_

Knowing Zoe had tried to sneak out to visit him made a smile grow on his face. She was willing to get into trouble to see him. He couldn't even imagine leaving home at 9. He went around Bluebell by himself but the town was small and everyone in town knew him. Zoe had some guts to leave her home and come all the way here. To a place she only knew him. He liked that about Zoe. He went down stairs to find a stamp.

"Dad, do you know where the stamps are?" Wade asked when he came up empty. Earl looked over the paper he was reading.

"I used the last one on the light bill this morning. You'll have to go get some from the post office," Earl told him getting money out.

"Thanks," Wade replied taking the money. He got his shoes on and headed out the door.

"What's so special about this," Jesse said pulling the letter from Wade's hand as he walked with his brother.

"You wouldn't understand," Wade snapped grabbing the letter back from his brother. "What's your problem? We use to do everything together and now you act like I'm diseased, what gives?" Wade asked making sure he had the letter secure in his hand.

"I grew up little brother. You'll understand in a few years. I don't have time for little kiddie things," Jesse replied ruffling Wade's slightly shaggy hair.

"Leave my hair alone," Wade hissed fixing it. "I'm almost 10, I hardly qualify for a little kid anymore."

"Nah you're still little," Jesse told him walking across the street to his friends. Wade's eyes bugged out of his head seeing his brother's friend pull out a pack of cigarettes. He couldn't tell on his brother. A smirk came out to play, he could always blackmail his brother though. Wade ran inside the post office for stamps and to mail his letter off. He had a list of things to come up with for Jesse tomorrow.

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone that has taken an interest in this story. This is where I need your help. I can go either way here and I'm not sold on either choice, do you guys wanna see Jackie pull through the cancer or like on the show she passes away.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wade,_  
_I hated that my parents wanted nothing to do with me, that work was more important to them then their own daughter. You told me that you'd be there for me, that's what I need. A friend, my best friend. My mom asked me about it but did nothing, lucky me, huh? I don't think she told my dad about it. Just cause I'm from New York doesn't make me stupid, Wade! I know what little league is. Are you any good? That's good about your mom, cheer up, Wade. How are you gonna pick just one? Boys! That would have been mean and cruel, Wade Kinsella! You're wrong! It's a bright green color. It itches like crazy. I almost got a pencil broke off trying to scratch the itch. I've got plans with my dad, bye Wade._  
_Zoe_  
_P.S. Bluebell is a beautiful town, I already love it here._

"Zoe, you ready?" Ethan asked stepping outta the bathroom. Zoe stuffed the letter in the envelope.

"Can I drop this letter off before we go to the Rammer Jammer?" Zoe asked. Ethan nodded. They had got in late last night and got a hotel room in Mobile. They drove to Bluebell to see what the town looked like and Zoe already loved the town. It was late so she didn't get to see anyone but she couldn't wait. They had noticed that only place they could really eat at was the Rammer Jammer.

Ethan had surprised Zoe with the trip. He felt that it was only right that Zoe come along. Zoe was excited and couldn't sleep. She packed everything she thought she would need. Even Wade's birthday present. All she needed was a different picture of Wade then the one he had sent her and one of them together.

Zoe quickly put the letter in the Wade's mailbox and left seeing no movement in the Kinsella house. She was nervous about meeting Wade and his family. All she knew was what Wade had told her about them. But she didn't know what they were really like.

Zoe smiled walking into the Rammer Jammer. It may have been a bar but this was the first time she had been allowed to enter a bar. Zoe sat a table looking at the Townspeople. They sure where an interesting bunch. They had noticed Zoe and Ethan and figured they were just tourist. They didn't know they were here for Jackie. Ethan tried to talk to his daughter out of getting the grits but Zoe was stubborn and got them anyway. She nearly spit the grits out all over her dad but she was able to get the napkin to her mouth in time. She washed the horrible taste down with her orange juice. She stuck to the pancakes and sausage that was on her plate avoiding the grits all together.

"I told you not to get them," Ethan laughed.

"Rub it in why don't you?" Zoe pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't rubbing it in, sweetie," Ethan told his daughter in a soothing tone.

"I know," Zoe sighed. "Dad?" Zoe questioned leaning forward.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"This is way better than the Statue of Liberty. I love you," Zoe told her dad jumping off her chair going to hug him.

"I love you too, Zoe."

Wade was up later than usual. Today was a big a day and he had over slept. That's what he got for making Jesse stay up half the night playing video games with him. Jesse's eyes had got huge when Wade told him about seeing him smoking with his friends. It may not have been the truth when Wade said it but Jesse had admitted defeat and has been doing things with Wade. Jesse didn't want his parents to find out. Wade was starting to feel bad about it though. At first it felt amazing to have something hanging over his brother's head. But now he felt guilty about it.

"Jesse, you gotta tell mom and dad," Wade said joining his brother in the living room.

"Are you nuts?" Jesse asked. "I'll be in deep shit if I do that."

"Either you tell them or I will," Wade told him getting up. He knew he would get into trouble for blackmailing Jesse but he just didn't care any more.

"You wanna be a snitch?" Jesse hissed getting up. "Cause that's what you'll be a stinking snitch."

"What did you just call me?" Wade asked spinning around clinching his hands into fists.

"A snitch, that's what you are," Jesse told him. Wade didn't reply. Instead he pulled back and punched Jesse square in the nose causing blood to spill out. Jesse wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Seeing the blood Jesse went to punch Wade, but he ducked. Wade stood up and laughed. This had angered Jesse even more so he tackled Wade to the floor where they proceeded to beat up on each other.

Earl walked into the house dropping the lone letter on the table. He shook his head with a chuckle. Boys would be boys. He watched them fight. It would do them some good. It wouldn't be the last time they get into a fight with each other. Seeing enough he pulled Wade off of Jesse.

"Enough, both of you go get cleaned up," Earl demanded. Both boys ran up the stairs to get the blood washed off. Wade had a nasty gash on his chin and a very nasty looking black eye and a bruised cheek. Jesse had a cut above his eye and banged up knuckles. They held rags to their cuts as Earl drove them to the practice. "What was the fight about?" Earl asked looking at his sons in the rearview mirror. Jesse glared at Wade.

"I was blackmailing Jesse to spend time with me," Wade piped up. What more could Jesse do to him?

"Jesse, why would your brother need to do that for?"

"Wade caught me smoking with my friends. I swear it was only once and I'm never going to do it again," Jesse confessed panic in his voice. It was gross and disgusting. He had spent 20 minutes coughing his lungs up. He didn't need to smoke to be cool.

"Damn straight it is. I think this little fight of yours is punishment enough but you both are grounded for the next 2 Weeks." Both boys in the backseat grumbled in protest.

Dr. Wilkes saw to Wade's cut, giving him a total of 8 stitches. Dr. Breeland saw to Jesse's gash, giving him 5 stitches. Wade was done first since Harley saw to Wade before Jesse was able to see Brick. Earl handed Wade the letter that was waiting for him. He read through it. He kept reading the part that stated she was in Bluebell. She was here but why? He could really use her too. He got up running outta the practice. He would deal with his punishment later. The only place he could think about running to was the Rammer Jammer. He stood in the door and looked around for Zoe. She had sent him a picture and she said her cast was bright green, she would be hard to miss. She wasn't there. He turned around and made his way back to the practice.

"What was that about?" Earl asked once Wade joined them in the car.

"Nothing," Wade sighed resting his head on the window. Where was she? She had to be in Bluebell, there wasn't a stamp on the envelope. He would find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade had paid no attention to the car that was parked in the driveway when they got home. His little mind was filled with Zoe. He had never expected her just to show up here but she had. No one in town was talking about a little girl who was alone. He was certain that no one would kidnap her. He just couldn't figure out where she would go to. He walked in seeing his mom in the living room talking to the doctors that were suppose to fly down.

"Wade, Jesse, why don't you boys go up to your room and play," Jackie told them.

"Yes ma," they replied going up stairs. They made sure they were on their best behavior. Jesse pushed Wade once they were upstairs. Wade ignored his brother and pushed his door open. He froze in the doorway seeing a little girl with brown hair, brown eyes and a bright green cast on her arm. Of all the places to be in Bluebell he had never expected her to be at his house.

"Zoe?" Wade asked in a whisper. Zoe giggled.

"Wade," Zoe said with a smile. "After all the letters, it's good to finally meet you," Zoe told him jumping off his bed. "Your mom told me I could wait here for you. I promise I didn't dig through your things."

"That's ok Zoe, I don't have anything to hide. It's good to meet you to," Wade replied walking into his room. "You didn't run away did you?" Wade asked.

"No silly," Zoe told him with a giggle. "I'm here with my dad. He's in the living room," Zoe explained for him. He nodded letting her know he got it. "You sure do have a lot of trophies," Zoe told him seeing the two shelf's that were covered in various trophies.

"Baseball, football, MVP awards. A couple from the soapbox derbies. Most of them are from town events," Wade told her with a shrug.

"I don't have any trophies," Zoe told him sadly looking down.

"You will one day, Zo. I know so," Wade told her in a matter of fact way. Zoe shrugged hopping back on his bed.

"How are things with you and your brother?" Zoe asked.

"He's mad at me. I caught him with cigarettes and blacked mailed him to hang out with me. That's how I got the bruise, the black eye and the cut on my chin," Wade told her proudly. "We got into a fight and I was kicking his butt."

"Don't lie to the poor girl, Wade. I was whooping up on you. If dad hadn't of stepped in, you would have started to cry," Jesse smirked from the door. "You must be the famous, Zoe." There was just something about him, Zoe didn't like. It may have been the fact that he had caused pain to her best friend.

"You must be the infamous Jesse," Zoe shot back crossing her arms over her chest.

"What have you been telling your little pen pal about me?" Jesse asked looking at Wade.

"None of your business, Jesse," Wade told him moving in front of Zoe to protect her.

"After your little girlfriend here leaves, I'll beat it out of you," Jess snarled stalking off.

"Sorry about him, like I said he's mad at me."

"He wont hurt you again, will he?" Zoe asked looking at Wade.

"I'm sure he will, but I can handle him," Wade told her. "He's just a big pain most of the time. That's how brother's are though. I really am sorry for him just barging in here like that."

"It's ok. It makes me realize that being an only child is nice," Zoe told him. "I get to spend the weekend. My dad's gonna be busy in Mobile at the hospital getting things started for your mom. They both said it was ok I stayed. Your mom said we get to camp in the back yard," Zoe told him with a grin. Wade in return grinned back. He got to have a camp out. "She said you can invite your friends, if you wanted to."

"Maybe tomorrow night," Wade replied with a shrug.

"Zoe, sweetie." Zoe looked to the door to see her dad. "Your bag is downstairs, if you need anything the Kinsella's have my number at the hotel."

"Ok dad," Zoe told him. She got off the bed to meet her dad for a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Be good and I'll see you Sunday night."

"Ok, daddy." Ethan kissed her head and looked at Wade. "You must be Wade, take care of my little girl," Ethan told him.

"I will sir," Wade told him. Ethan nodded and walked off. "You gotta meet my friends. Come on," Wade said pulling her downstairs.

"Wade Kinsella, where are you going? Did you forget you're grounded for 2 Weeks?" Earl asked looking at his son. "Hello, Zoe. I have heard nothing but good things about you."

"Hi, Mr. Kinsella."

"Please call me Earl, Zoe," Earl told her. She nodded.

"How can Zoe get a taste of Bluebell if I can't ever leave to show her around?" Wade asked.

"I see, you're punishment starts on Monday," Earl told him.

"Thanks, dad." Wade pulled Zoe outside. "You'll love my friends. I told you about George, Lemon and AB."

"What about Meatball? I still find that a funny name to give your child."

"That's not his real name, Zoe. I'm not sure what his real name is." Zoe shrugged it off. "He's gone with his family for the next few Weeks so you wont get to met him," Wade explained to Zoe.

"Wade, who is that?" Lemon asked walking up to them with AB and George.

"This is Zoe," Wade told them. "Zo, this George, Lemon and Annabeth or AB," Wade told Zoe.

"Hi," Zoe waved.

"You're the New Yorker that Wade's been writing to?" George asked. Zoe nodded. "Hi," George told Zoe when Lemon elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm sorry for this one, Hi," Lemon told her.

"Hey," AB said. "We were headed to the square to play tag, wanna join us?"

"You up for that, Zoe?" Wade asked.

"Sure, is it normal tag? Freeze tag? Or some other type of tag?" Zoe asked following behind them.

"Freeze tag," George told her. Zoe smiled. "Wade you're still it from last time," George announced as they all took off running.

They had been playing for quite some time. Everyone had taken a turn at being it. Wade was it once again. He only had Zoe left to tag, the others were frozen. Zoe had been able to tag Lemon and George back in. Wade's focus was on getting Zoe. He had lost his balance when he went to tag Zoe. He had fallen to the ground knocking Zoe down with him. Zoe was able to catch herself before she landed on her broken arm.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," Wade said rushing to Zoe's side to help her up.

"I'm ok," Zoe told him. Her pant leg had been tore at the knee where blood was gushing out.

"I think you need to go see the doctor," Wade told her.

"My dad is one of the doctors here," Lemon informed her. George and Wade had helped Zoe to the practice. "Emmeline is my dad in?" Lemon asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie it's just, Dr. Wilkes this afternoon," Emmeline told her.

"What's happened?" Harley asked walking out of his office.

"We were playing tag and Wade knocked me over. I got a cut on my knee," Zoe told the doctor that had walked out.

"Come on back and I'll take a look, miss."

"It's Zoe, Zoe Hart. I'm here visiting Wade."

"You're not from New York are you?" Harley asked. "I'm Dr. Harley Wilkes," He told her. Wade helped her sit on the exam table.

"Manhattan," Zoe told him. That's when he knew that this was his daughter. Just from the way she acted, he knew he couldn't tell her' he was her real father. He couldn't be the one to break that news to such a precious little girl. He'd have to contact Candice later about that. He smiled being able to see his daughter for the very first time.

"You liking Bluebell so far?" Harley asked.

"I love it here, Dr. Wilkes. I may be biased here but Wade is the best friend a girl could have," Zoe said with giggles seeing a blush creep up on Wade's face.

"Wade, is a good kid," Harley replied. "You only need a couple of stitches," Harley informed Zoe after getting the cut cleaned up.

"Don't worry, Zo, I'll hold your hand the whole time," Wade told her holding his hand out to her. Zoe smiled putting her little hand in his. Thanks to Wade, Zoe was a trooper well she got her stitches. Wade had still felt bad so he took her to get some ice cream. "How's the knee?" Wade asked as they ate their ice cream cones walking back to his house.

"Good as new," Zoe told him. "You didn't have to get me ice cream, Wade."

"It's not a bother. Besides it's a good day for something cold." Zoe nodded finished her ice cream when they got to Wade's. They went into the back yard and saw the tent was set up. They got in it and started to play card games well they got to know one another better. Earl had brought them hot dogs and chips for dinner with some chocolate milk.

"I had fun today, Wade," Zoe told him with a yawn, closing her eyes.

"I did too, Zoe. I'll show you more of the town tomorrow. We got a whole day to explore," Wade informed her. Zoe smiled despite the fact Wade couldn't see her because it was dark outside.

Earl had come out a little before 10 to find two sleeping 9-year-olds. He smiled zipping the tent up and let them be. At first he didn't know how good it was for Wade to have a friend he could only write to. But having Zoe here showed him that Wade really needed a friend that wasn't from Bluebell. Zoe was a good choice to have as a friend for his son. He was glad that Wade had got Zoe as a pen pal and not someone else. He didn't think Wade would have been so attached to anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's was amazing, Earl. My daddy never cooks. We have a maid that does it for us when we eat at home," Zoe told them sadly.

"Thanks for the praise, Zoe. These two just scurf it down the second I place it on the table," Earl chuckled.

"That's cause they're boys," Zoe told him with a small eye roll making Earl laugh a tad harder.

"Not cool, Zo," Wade retorted acting mad but a smile had escaped. "Come on, we got things to do today," Wade told her. Zoe followed Wade to the door.

"Hold it right there boy," Earl told his son in his authority voice. "You may not be grounded at the moment but you do have chores that need to be done."

"Hey, Zoe mind helping me with the dishes?" Wade asked.

"I've never done them before, but sure," Zoe beamed excited she got to help do the dishes.

"Girls are so weird," Wade said shaking his head. Zoe gently punched his arm. "It's true," Wade retorted rubbing his arm.

"No, boys are the weird ones," Zoe challenged him.

"Kids the dishes ain't gonna do themselves," Earl chimed in.

"Sorry," Zoe apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry, Zoe. He's use to it," Wade smirked at his dad. Earl gave his son a look. "Sorry, dad," Wade told him nervously grabbing Zoe's hand racing to the kitchen. Earl shook his head and laughed. Zoe had fun rinsing the dishes and drying them off well Wade washed them. They had both walked out of the kitchen soaked from the multiple water fights they had got into. Earl shook his head seeing the water puddles in the kitchen.

Zoe and Wade had talked everyone into a water balloon fight. Wade and Zoe were on a team which left Lemon, AB and George on a team. George said it was only fair that he got Lemon and AB because they were girls that hated to get wet. Wade and Zoe agreed. They had four tubs of water balloons sitting around the square.

"If you get hit, you're out," Wade told them. "The last team standing wins."

"Go," Zoe yelled as they all ran to find a balloon. Zoe had easily dodged a few balloons and managed to get AB and Lemon out. Wade went to throw a balloon at George but he ducked and the balloon hit Zoe in the stomach. She glared at Wade.

"I didn't mean to do that," Wade pleaded.

"Oops," Zoe smirked sending the water balloon in her hand sailing. It connected with Wade's chest. He gasped looking at her.

"Free for all!" George yelled. Lemon and AB grabbed a balloon and they had a war going on. Everyone had smiles on their faces until one of Wade's balloon's hit Sheriff Picket.

"I'm sorry Sheriff Picket," Wade called out to.

"No worries, Wade," Bill yelled out picking up a water balloon that was by him and threw it at Wade.

When they finally ran out of water balloons a few hours later, most the town had joined in. It didn't help that people kept bringing more. Dash was even writing about it. Wade and Zoe headed back to Wade's house. They really weren't all that wet. It was hot out and they had to stay and pick up busted water balloon's that had littered town square.

"Where were you two?" Jackie asked. She had felt good enough to sit outside for some fresh air.

"Huge water balloon fight in the square," Wade told his mom sitting by her.

"Exciting, Zoe, dear, are you enjoying your time here so far?" Jackie asked the little girl who sat next to Wade.

"I really don't wanna leave tomorrow. You can't help but fall in love with everything here," Zoe gushed a grin spread across her face.

"Don't you miss your mom?" Wade asked. Zoe shook her head.

"I hardly ever see her. It's really not a difference," Zoe told him with sadness in her voice. "Plus New York is over crowed and I need someone with me at all times when I go out because some creepy person could take me," Zoe told them.

"Bluebell is kinda great in that aspect," Wade told her. "You need anything, mom?" Wade asked.

"I'm fine, Wade. There's fruit and stuff to make a sandwich in the fridge," Jackie told them. "You guys gotta be hungry."

"I could use something to eat," Wade said. "What about you, Zoe?"

"Me too," Zoe replied following Wade into the house to see Jesse on the couch. Zoe moved closer to Wade.

"He wont hurt you, Zoe," Wade whispered. "He's pretty harmless, really." Zoe looked at Jesse. "You want some chips, Zo?" Wade asked digging a bag out of the cupboard.

"Uh, sure," Zoe replied getting onto a chair to make her sandwich. Wade got her a bottle of juice and they sat at the table and ate. Jesse had walked in stealing a chip from Wade's plate.

"Hey, that was mine!" Wade exclaimed looking at Jesse.

"You want it back?" Jesse asked sticking his tongue out where bits of the chip resided.

"Yuck, no." Wade made a disgusted look making Zoe laugh. "Keep it, I'll get more from the bag." Wade took the bag adding more chips to his plate.

"Hey, Zoe, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I was mad at Wade and I felt I needed to take it out on everyone," Jesse told her.

"I get it and it's ok," Zoe told him.

"Cool," Jesse replied stealing the bag of chips going back to the living room.

"Told ya," Wade smarted off.

"Keep it up and I might write letters to him instead of you," Zoe told him sticking out her tongue.

"You wouldn't dare," he challenged Zoe. "You'd miss me, too much." Zoe growled knowing he was right.

"Whatever, Wade Kinsella," Zoe told him with huff.

"Zoe Hart, I didn't know it was so easy to win," Wade smirked smarting off. Zoe got off her chair.

"I can leave now, if you want?" Zoe asked pointing to the door. Wade shook his head franticly.

"No, Zo, stay. I'll stop," Wade told her in a panic. He was having fun with her. No girl his age would go camping or throw water balloons with stitches in their knees and a cast on their arm. Zoe was special. She was tough like him. He had never met a girl like Zoe before. Zoe giggled sitting back down in her chair.

"Gotcha," Zoe told him a smile on her face.

"Not cool, Zoe!" Wade exclaimed with a smirk. Zoe laughed giving him a shrug.

"You deserved it," Zoe told him.

"Did not!" Wade exclaimed.

"You kinda did, bro," Jesse spoke up from the living room.

"Whatever," Wade replied. Zoe smiled taking a bite of her sandwich. Jesse wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She had met him on a bad day. Everyone has bad days. That's all it was. After they ate George, Lemon and Annabeth had come over. They liked Zoe as well. They roped Jesse into playing spin the bottle, truth or dare version. Lemon spun the bottle and it landed on Zoe.

"Truth or dare?" Wade asked.

"Um dare," Zoe picked.

"I dare you to kiss, Jesse," Lemon told her with a fit of giggles. Zoe scrunched her nose up.

"Can I change to truth?" Zoe asked. The idea of kissing a boy was just repulsive to Zoe. Wade already had to kiss her cheek.

"No," Lemon told her. "Either you kiss, Jesse on the cheek or you have to kiss Wade on the lips," Lemon told her having a giggle fit with AB.

"I seriously think it's time to quit," Wade spoke up. Zoe was his friend. She wasn't suppose to be kissing his brother. And Zoe was cool and all but the thought of kissing her was gross.

"Man up, Wade," George laughed. Wade growled at his friend.

"Zoe, your dad is on the phone," Zoe smiled getting up happy that her dad had called.

"Thanks, Earl," Zoe said taking the phone. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Zoe. You having fun?" Ethan asked.

"A bunch. I love it here dad. Can we move here?" Zoe asked sitting on the couch.

"Zoe, I'm happy you're having fun. I'm sorry but no we can't move to Bluebell. Sweetie I know I told you that I would be by to get you tomorrow night, but we gotta get back to New York by tomorrow afternoon. I'll be by in the morning to get you," Ethan explained to his daughter.

"Ok, dad," Zoe told him her smile dropping off her face. "I love you, bye," Zoe told him hanging up. She didn't even wait for him to say anything to her. She gave the phone back and went back upstairs to Wade's room.

"Zoe, you still have to pick," Lemon said seeing Zoe walk in. Zoe fell onto Wade's bed with a sigh ignoring Lemon.

"Zo, what's wrong?" Wade asked moving to sit by her.

"My dad had to go back to New York sooner than expected. I leave in the morning not tomorrow night," Zoe told him looking at the ceiling.

"We can still have fun, Zo. And we will still write," Wade told her. "We can stay up all night and everything." Zoe gave him a smile.

"Yeah?" Zoe questioned.

"Yeah," Wade replied.

George, Lemon and AB all hugged Zoe and told her they would miss her. Zoe told them the same thing. Jesse had slipped outta the room, leaving Wade and Zoe be.

"You pick a movie out and I'll get the junk food," Wade told her. They went downstairs together. Wade showed Zoe where the movies were at. "Nothing girly either." Zoe looked through the movies pulling Big Daddy out. "Really?" Wade asked coming back with popcorn, soda, chips and some candy.

"Really," Zoe replied making herself comfy on the floor. Wade got the movie put in and he got on the floor by her. They had watched a bunch of movies. Earl checked on them a little after midnight when he heard the static of the TV. He shook his head seeing the empty wrappers and crumbs all over the floor. Earl left the mess for the morning. He got a few blankets and covered both the sleeping kids up.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe had played in her bowl of cereal. Wade wasn't much better off. He liked having Zoe around to play with. Zoe sighed hearing the knock on the door. She knew it was her dad. There was nothing that could be done for her to stay any longer with the Kinsella's. She knew she would only have a short time with Wade.

"Zoe, sweetie, you ready to go?" Ethan asked walking into the house.

"Let me get my things from Wade's room," Zoe told him slowly going up the stairs. She left Wade a little note and his birthday present. She felt really close to the Kinsella's. They were like a second family to her. She hugged Earl, Jackie and even Jesse. She hugged Wade tight a few tears falling onto his shirt.

"Zoe, we'll see each other again and until then we've got our letters," Wade whispered into her ear.

"I know but it bites," Zoe replied pulling away.

"I know, Zo." They shared one last hug and Zoe left with her dad. She didn't wanna tell them bye. This wasn't the last they would see of her.

"Did you have fun?" Ethan asked once they were in the car.

"Sure did," Zoe replied keeping her eyes focused at the country side that passed them by.

"I know you wanted to spend more time there but I need to go back for work. You'll understand when you get older." Zoe rolled her eyes at her father. She reached over turning the radio on. She was being a brat and knew it but she didn't wanna hear what her father wanted to say to her. Ethan sighed and kept quiet the rest of the way.

Wade helped clean up and he went to his room. He didn't wanna go out and have fun knowing Zoe would be miserable for a few days. Wade smiled seeing the small package on his bed. A note on top of it.

_Wade,_  
_I had fun this weekend. I know it's not your birthday for quite some time but I wanted to leave it with you now so it wouldn't get broke in the mail. I hope you like it. Happy early birthday, Wade._  
_Zoe_

Wade sat the letter off to the side. He sat on his bed picking the neatly wrapped present up. He tore it open to reveal a best friends picture frame. On one side was a picture of Wade holding up a bass. On the other side was a picture of Zoe in a pink and green dress, a bright smile on her face. The picture in the middle was one of them together. They had their arms around each other smiling at the camera. Made moved some of the trophies and placed the picture frame on the top self right in the middle.

"Wade, do you still want a dog?" Jackie asked coming to sit on his bed.

"Yes," Wade replied sitting by her. "I wont give him away."

"A dog is a huge responsibility. One of your dad's friends is going away for two weeks. You get to take care of him, can you do that?"

"Well, yea I can," Wade told his mom. He really didn't think they would cave and let him get a dog but this was his chance to prove to his parents that he could take care of a dog.

"I'll let your father know." Wade gave his mom a hug before she left. He dug out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Zoe,_  
_I love my present. I put it in the middle of my trophies on the top shelf. I had fun well you were here too. It's not the same without you here. Guess what? I get to watch my dad's friends dog for 2 weeks. I'm super excited. I forgot to ask what kind it was. Oh well. You feeling any better, Zo?_  
_Wade_

"Did you have fun, Zoe?" Candice asked when her daughter walked through the door. Zoe nodded walking past her. "Anything interesting happen well you were there?"

"I got stitches in my knee, the doctor that did it was really nice. Dr. Harley Wilkes is his name," Zoe told her mother going to her room. She missed how pale her mom had got. Zoe flopped down on her bed ignoring the world around her.

Zoe had ignored her parents and the nanny for days now. The only time she left her room was to eat. Things seemed to be off. Her dad had left days ago and she hadn't heard from him in days either. The only time Zoe smiled was when she got a letter from Wade.

_Wade,_  
_Happy to hear you like it. Sounds like the perfect place for it. Your mom gave me a few pictures of us together and they're scattered around my room. Is it a poodle? That would be funny. Remember you have to give the dog back. Can't say I am. I've locked myself in my room coming out a few times a day. My dad left days ago and hasn't been back or even called. What did I do to make him leave?_  
_Zoe_

Zoe got the letter ready to send off. She dug through the mess on her floor and found her sandals to wear. She went downstairs to get her letter sent off.

"What do you want me to tell her, Ethan? She knows you're gone." Zoe froze in her tracks hearing her mom talking on the phone. "I told you about that cruise. I didn't know he was the doctor in Bluebell." Zoe moved closer to where her mom was at so she could hear her side of the conversation. "How was I suppose to know she would cut her knee open. We already had this conversation, Ethan. When Zoe broke her arm. We learned that Harley was her father. What do you want me to say?" Zoe slowly backed away from the door. What did her mom mean that Harley was her father? That wasn't right. She had to be wrong. Zoe ran upstairs locking herself in her room once again. She knew she couldn't stay here. She needed answers and the only place to get them was in Bluebell. She needed to see Harley. He wouldn't lie to her like her mom had. She quickly packed a bag. Hearing the soft knock at her door made her shove the bag under the bed.

"Yes mother?" Zoe asked pulling the door open.

"I'm headed out for a few hours. You ok?" Zoe nodded closing the door. She waited until she knew for sure her mom was gone. Then she went to her father's office and got herself booked on the next flight to Bluebell. With her ticket printed, Zoe went back to her room finding all the money she was gonna use the first time.

Zoe found it hard to actually get on the plane. She had to lie and tell the stewardess that she had lost her father. After pointing at some strange man from afar Zoe was able to go take her seat. She found it even harder to get from Mobile to Bluebell. She didn't have the number for the Kinsella's or for anyone in Bluebell. They wouldn't let her on the bus cause she wasn't old enough to be alone. She needed to have a parent or a guardian with her.

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Zoe looked up from the plastic chair she was sitting in. She smiled seeing George.

"It's a long story, I just need to get to Bluebell and see Harley," Zoe told him

"We'll give you a ride." Zoe smiled at George and followed him out of the airport to the car. Zoe sat by the door with George in the middle. She never did ask why they were at the airport but to her that didn't matter. "Wade, will be happy to see you." Zoe looked at George.

"I can't wait to see him," Zoe replied turning to look out the window.

"I figured you'd want Wade to be with you to see Dr. Wilkes." Zoe nodded hopping out of the car. She got her bag out, thanked George's parents and walked to the front door of the Kinsella house. She knocked waiting for someone to answer.

"Zoe? What are you doing here?" Wade asked pulling the door open. A black lab came running up to her.

"I need you to come with me. I found something out and I ran away from home."

"I'm not going to New York, I'd be in so much trouble if I left this state," Wade told her shaking his head. Zoe giggled for the first time since she had left.

"No silly, I need to talk to Harley," Zoe told him.

"That I can do. Hold on a minute," Wade told her. Zoe nodded sitting on the ground to wait. She didn't know what she was gonna say to Harley. Did he know about her? The thoughts flew out of her head when Wade joined her. "Oh meet, Drax. He's a pretty cool dog," Wade told her as they started their walk into town. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I wrote you this letter," Zoe told him handing it to him.

"Hand delivered. I feel special," Wade smirked taking the letter from Zoe. She pushed him.

"I went downstairs to mail it and I overheard my mom and Ethan talking on the phone. He left again. Well it turns out that Harley Wilkes is my father. I have to find out the truth and Harley wont lie to me. My mother already has," Zoe explained. Wade put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Harley wont lie. I wonder if he knows?" Wade asked out loud.

"Well we're about to find out," Zoe told him. Wade was going to tie Drax up outside but decided to bring him into the practice.

"Wade, Zoe, what's going on?" Harley asked confused. They stepped into his office.

"Are you my father?" Zoe asked staying close to Wade. Just like a band-aid, she wanted to get it over with.


	7. Chapter 7

Harley was taken back at that question. He gestured for the kids to sit down. He had wanted this moment to happen for some time but he hadn't expected it like this. He wanted to tell Zoe the truth but this talk would be better with Candice here.

"Zoe, does your mom know you're here?" Harley questioned taking his seat. Zoe shook her head.

"I ran away, she lied to me, at least I think she did. That's why I'm here. I'm 9, not stupid."

"I think it's best we discuss this with your mom here," Harley said pushing the phone to her. Zoe sighed looking at the phone. She didn't wanna call her mother. She would be in trouble for running away. Now Candice couldn't find her giving her more time to spend with Wade. The second she called home, her mom would know where she was and take her home.

"Zo, Dr. Wilkes is kinda right. It would be better if your mom was here too," Wade told giving her hand a small squeeze. Zoe nodded picking the phone up. She dialed her number and waited for her mom to answer.

"Candice Hart,"

"Hi, mom."

"Zoe? Where are you? Why aren't you in your room?" Candice asked going upstairs. She really did think her daughter was being her stubborn self and wouldn't open up the door for her.

"I'm in Bluebell, I overheard you and Ethan early today. About Harley being my father so I went to him for answers but he made me call you so we can talk about this together," Zoe explained. She had been gone for hours now and her mom hadn't even noticed. Did no one in her family love her?

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon to get you," Candice told her daughter. Even when she ran away from home, her mother wasn't that concerned about her to come and get her.

"Yea, ok, mom," Zoe replied hanging the phone up.

"She didn't know I was gone." Wade could sense that something was wrong with Zoe. "She thought I was in my room, she wont be here until tomorrow afternoon. But something I know about my mom she might be longer then that."

"Can't you just tell, Zoe what she wants to know? She already knows Harley, can't you just confirm it for her?" Wade asked.

"It's not that easy, Wade," Harley told them with a soft sigh. She already knew the truth and as her father, he had every right to tell Zoe the truth. "Zoe, as far as I've been told, I'm your father, Candice knows more than I do. Like I said it's best we wait for your mother."

"Ok, thanks for sharing that news with me," Zoe replied getting up. "Wade, do you think your parents would mind if I stayed the night?" Even though Harley was her father, she didn't feel comfortable enough to spend the night with him. To Zoe, he was still a stranger.

"They do like you, so I don't see why they would," Wade replied.

They walked into Kinsella house laughing. Wade was good at cheering Zoe up. She hated that she ran away but she really needed Wade. None of her friends in New York would understand. Earl looked up from the TV. Zoe smiled nervously at him. He could still tell her no and ship her off home.

"Zoe, I didn't know you were coming back," Earl said turning the TV off.

"I wasn't," Zoe replied. Wade filled his dad in on the events so Zoe wouldn't have to. Wade saw how hard of a struggle it was for Zoe. He hated seeing his best friend like that.

"Put your things in Wade's room. Are you hungry?" Zoe shook her head going upstairs. "Wade?" Earl called out getting his attention. "Get her something from the fridge to eat. I'm sure she's starving." Wade nodded grabbing some left over pizza that was in there along with a bottle of juice.

Zoe sipped the juice and picked at the pizza. She wasn't very hungry after the events of the day. Wade tried to get her to talk but the most she did was crack a smile. Wade decided it would be better if he didn't push her into talking about it. He laid on his back on his bed. Zoe laid on her side curling up to him. It was then that Zoe let her tears come out in full force.

She was wrong in coming to Bluebell demanding answers from Harley, she was wrong in avoiding her mother about it and she was wrong and stupid for dragging Wade into her personal business. Wade didn't know how to comfort the broken mess Zoe had become. All he could think of doing was gently rubbing her back.

Soon enough her sobs turned into soft whimpers as she slept. Wade snuck outta his bed and headed downstairs to join his father in the living room.

"I hate that, Zoe is going through this," Wade spoke looking down at his hands.

"You can't stop it from happening boy," Earl replied. "She was wrong in coming here. You never run away from home."

"She knows that, dad. But she couldn't trust her mom. The man she thought was her father wanted nothing to do with her once they left here. She felt alone."

"That's a horrible thing to go through at such a young age, but it doesn't make her actions right," Earl scolded his son. "But you helping her out is always nice and something she needs," Earl said walking upstairs. Wade fell back on the couch, it wasn't his fault that Zoe ran away. He didn't tell her to. There was no reason that his dad took it out on him. He didn't even know she was going to show up out of the blue. Shaking his head, Wade made his back upstairs to get some sleep. He got some extra blankets and made himself a bed on the floor.

Zoe spent the night tossing and turning. Wade gave her a weak smile as they headed downstairs for some cereal. Yet again Zoe found more comfort in playing with the cereal she was suppose to eat.

"Zoe, I give you credit. I don't know a 9-year-old that would actually run away from home and travel hundreds of miles away from home on their own. You're pretty cool," Jess told her walking out of the room. Zoe only shrugged at that.

"Come on, Zo, lets go see if your mom happened to get in earlier then planned." Zoe nodded following behind Wade. He was starting to become extra worried about her. He had never saw her so depressed before.

"Zoe, sweetie," Candice pulled Zoe into a hug but Zoe refused to hug her mom back. "I was so worried about you." That made Zoe roll her eyes.

"I'll see you later when you come get your things." Zoe nodded at Wade and she went into the practice with her mom.

"Now that everyone knows the truth, I can't keep you guys apart. I think for the first few summers it would be best if you came to New York, giving Zoe time to get to know you."

"I'm ok with that," Harley agreed.

"Can we just go home, now?" Zoe asked. She wanted to have the comfort of her room, she didn't wanna leave Wade but it wasn't fair to him. Candice nodded following behind Zoe.

Zoe went up to Wade's room where her bag was. She quickly explained to Wade what had happened. She gave Wade a hug and headed out saying thanks to Earl when she walked past him. She said nothing to her mom the whole way home. She was still mad at her mother for lying to her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Zoe we need to talk about you running away," Candice stated that night when they got home. Zoe turned to look at her mom. How bad could it really be? "You're grounded for a month, no nothing." Zoe nodded letting her mom know she heard her loud and clear turning to walk off to her room. "Also I have every right to take your letters from that boy away from you, this is his fault after all. Making you go to Bluebell for his mother." Zoe spun around marching up to her mom. How dare she blame Wade for this!

"That boy's name is, Wade and it's your fault, not his or his mom's. It's just like you to take away the one person that cares about me. Up until a few days ago he knew how to be my best friend through pen and paper," Zoe yelled. "And now he's my best friend in person because I know he'll do anything for me. Something I haven't experienced around here." Zoe was on the verge of tears.

"Zoe, sweetie," Candice tried only for Zoe to put her hand up.

"I don't wanna hear it, mom," Zoe snapped running to her room slamming the door shut. She tossed her bag on the floor seeing the letter fall out. She picked it up sitting on her bed.

_Zoe,_  
_I hate that you had to run away to get the answers you were looking for. I really don't like your mom. That's horrible to keep from you. How much trouble did you get into? Zo, please don't be mad at me but I don't want you to run away again. I could have lost you as my best friend. Someone could have kidnapped you or worse yet, you could have been killed!_  
_Wade_

Zoe sighed, she hated that she made Wade feel like that. She really wished Wade would've told her that concern in person. She got a piece of paper and a pencil out. She really didn't care if she wasn't suppose to be writing to Wade or not. She wouldn't cut out the one person that mattered to her the most out of her life.

_Wade,_  
_I'm so so so so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just needed answers and I was afraid my mom would lie to me. I never meant to scare you or even make you worry about me like that. I'm grounded for a month. If you don't hear from me after this one, it's not because I'm not writing to you, it's because my mother doesn't want me to write to you anymore. She's blaming you which is wrong. It's not your fault, she lied to me. But, um, I'll make sure to get the mail before she does. I'll find away. Just don't stop writing to me. I'm sorry for everything, Wade!_  
_Zoe_

She groaned realizing she didn't have any stamps in her room. That meant she had to go downstairs and see her mother. She slowly crept her way down the stairs. Seeing the all clear she went into the office where the stamps were at.

"Miss Zoe Hart, what do you think you are doing?" Zoe jumped hearing the voice. She turned to see her nanny.

"Gloria, you almost gave me a heart attack," Zoe squealed holding her chest.

"Non sense, Zoe, you are by far to young for a heart attack."

"Not if you keep scaring me! I'm looking for a stamp."

"Your mother told me, you're not allowed to send or receive any letters from, Wade."

"Gloria, you can't listen to her. I need to be able to write to him, please," Zoe begged her eyes growing huge.

"It'll be our little secret." Zoe smiled hugging Gloria. "Go get the letter and I'll mail it later for you. Zoe ran upstairs and got the letter ready to go.

"Thanks for doing this, Gloria. Where is my mom?" Zoe asked handing the letter over.

"A dinner meeting with Richard Gere." Zoe sighed. Typical Candice. "I'll go mail this and we'll get Chinese and have some banana splits." Zoe's face lit up.

"I do like the way you think, Gloria."

* * *

"Wade, do you still want that dog?" Jackie asked from her spot on the bed. Wade walked further into the room joining his mother on the bed.

"I didn't realize that have a dog was so much work. I have too much going on to take care of a dog as well. I think I'll pass on the dog front."

"Alright, Wade. You heard from Zoe?" Wade shook his head.

"I'm sure she got into some serious trouble and is banned from being friends with me or something." Jackie carefully pulled her son into her arms kissing the top his head.

"We all know, Zoe would still write to you. Give it some time."

"Wade?" Jesse yelled.

"Go see what he wants." Wade nodded and ran down the stairs. He hated that his brother ruined his time with his mom. He really cherished the time he could just curl up to her and stay like that for hours.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Wade asked.

"You got a little love letter from, Zoe," Jesse chuckled handing the letter over. Wade walked to the couch opening the letter. He could feel Zoe's pain and he couldn't believe that her mother was blaming him. She may be Zoe's mom but he couldn't stand her and he had only met her once for a few seconds. That was long enough to see how fake she was.

_Zoe,_  
_It's ok, just promise me you wont do it again. I'm sorry to say this but I really don't like your mom. Who does she think she is to blame me for her mess? If I would have ran away, I would never see the light of day for the rest of my life, so you got off easy there. That bites, Zoe but I guess I understand, I hope you figure something out, I can't lose you as a friend now. But don't do anything drastic! You don't need to be in any more trouble then you already are._  
_Wade_

"Your mom told me, you don't want a dog," Earl said gaining Wade's attention.

"Don't have the time, dad," Wade replied getting up. "I'm gonna be late for practice." Wade stuffed his letter in his pocket. He found a pen and an envelope and scribbled Zoe's address on it, he stuck a stamp in the corner putting the letter in. He walked to the door grabbing his bag for practice. He mailed Zoe's letter on his way to the field.

"Wade, we're gonna have you pitch today." Wade nodded at his coach and got ready.

Practice went smoothly. His coach was impressed with how good Wade was at being a pitcher. Only one run had scored when Wade was pitching. Wade had enjoyed pitching, he was good at it and he was looking forward to the game in just a few days.

"What's with you?" George asked falling into step with Wade. "You hear from Zoe?"

"She's grounded for a month and her mom doesn't want her to be friends with me ever again, that answer both questions?" Wade snapped taking his anger out on George. He didn't mean to but George was there and it was easy to snap at his friend.

"That sucks, man. Zoe wont listen. Besides isn't Harley her father?"

"He is' but they decided it would be best for him to get to know Zoe in New York."

"Oh."

"Yea, I'll catch ya later, Tucker," Wade told him heading in the direction of home. He put his things in his room and went back outside escaping without seeing anyone. He needed to be alone to clear his head from what Zoe told him in her letter. He really wanted to do something to make Zoe feel better but he really didn't know what to do for her. He walked down a well-worn path through the woods that came to a small lake he fished at with his dad and Jesse. Walking along the edge of the woods he found the path that lead to the tree house he built with Jesse a few summers ago. Jesse and Earl were the only two that knew about the tree house and he doubted that Jesse ever came here any more. He was to old for silly things like a tree house. For Wade it was like his escape from everything that was messed up in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wade,_  
_It's hard to get into more trouble when she's not even home. She's gone across the country, I couldn't go because it was for work. I really wish I was older. You'll never ever in a gazillion years lose me as a friend, your best friend! I promise you that. I know why, Wade. I hate that she blamed you for her mistake. Don't for a second think that I blame you because I don't, ok?_  
_Zoe_

With her mom gone, she was free to mail her letter by herself. She still wasn't allowed out of the house though. Her days consisted of staying in her room. She would only leave to eat and get the mail. There wasn't much else she could do. She couldn't leave the place and she didn't care much for TV, not that she could watch it anyway.

* * *

_Zoe,_  
_I really didn't wanna believe you when we started to write to each that your mom was like that, but now I can see, she really is. I would never think that Zoe. You'll be older soon enough. Why can't you live with Harley? A gazillion years sounds pretty good to me. My mom had been doing better, but something went wrong and my uncle Moe is here watching us. I spend most my day in this tree house I built with Jesse a few years ago._  
_Wade._

He head out to get the letter sent off. Coming back home he was told to be in the house before night fall for supper. With the all clear, Wade headed off to the tree house. He considered it his tree house now that Jesse thought he was too old for it. He had snacks, a little bed made up, playing cards and some comic books. He found it easier to sleep out in the woods than in his bed, in his home.

* * *

_Wade,_  
_I wish it was that easy. My mom has custody of me, Harley doesn't. They wont tell me more though. I'm just stuck here for now. I promise I wont run away but I'll think of something. Wade, I'm so so sorry to hear that, I hope she gets better. I'm here if you ever need anything, Wade. I mean it! I always wanted a tree house, but not enough trees in the city to build one. I really hate that I can't do anything for you._  
_Zoe_

She fell back on her bed with a huge sigh. She wanted to give Wade a hug and tell him in person that things would be ok, no matter what. But she really didn't have any intentions of running away again. She shouldn't have done it the first time. It was a mistake really, she was allowed to make mistakes. How else was she suppose to learn?

* * *

_Zoe,_  
_They wont tell me what's going on, just that she's ok. You're here for me Zo, that's all I need really. Jesse is back to being distant again and my uncle Moe, well he's fun to play video games with. But he's not my best friend, you are. So your mom wont let you stay with Harley, who just so happens to be your father because she has custody of you? That's just stupid! Please don't run away Zoe, we don't need you in anymore trouble._  
_Wade_

He placed the letter on the wood floor of the tree house. This place had easily became his new home ever since Jackie had went back to the hospital. Jesse was never home, so he didn't have his brother to talk to and Uncle Moe well he was alright, he just didn't know how to look after kids for days on end. When he was home, they played endless hours of video games. And Jesse when he did make the rare appearance he would be locked away in his room, Wade would try to talk to him but he'd be ignored. He finally gave up.

* * *

_Wade,_  
_I was actually scared when I did run away. I was alone out there. I have no desire to run away ever again. I may be young but not stupid. She says she needs to be there to supervise. I think it's stupid. I don't think I'm ready to face Harley now that I know the truth. I'm sure Jesse just needs the space. I have never met any of my uncles or aunts. I don't know if I have any. Always, Wade. You'll have to keep me posted on your mom, hope she gets better soon._  
_Zoe_

She had found it beyond stupid that her mother had to be there. Candice had sat down with Zoe and told her what was going to happen. At the time Zoe didn't question her mom, just went along with it and the more she actually thought about it, it really seemed like her mother was treating her like a little baby instead of the young girl she really was. She really wasn't ready for the life she has known for the last 9 years to come crashing down around her.

* * *

_Wade had wanted to go see his mom when Earl had come home for about an hour. He hated that he was told he had to stay home._

_"I don't understand why I can't go see mom? I miss her, I just wanna see her," Wade told Earl following him around the house._

_"Grow up, Wade!" Jesse shouted going upstairs._

_"Shut up, Jesse!" Wade yelled back. "Why can't I go dad?"_

_"Soon, Wade, I promise. But not now," Earl told his son. "Be good and I'll see you soon." Wade sighed falling onto the couch as Earl walked out the door._

_Zoe,_  
_That's ridiculous, it's not like you need a chaperone with your father. Why don't you wanna see him for? He gets all the space he wants. That's good to know, Zoe. My dad did come home yesterday to tell us that things with my mom are going better than they have been, so that's a good sign._  
_Wade_

* * *

_Wade,_  
_It means that everything to do with Harley and Ethan is actually true. The second I have to face all of this, means my life is truly over as I know it. Can you imagine what I get to tell my friends when I return to school next week? That's going to be bad enough. I'm excited for school, you? That's good, Wade. I just know that she'll pull through this. Jesse does need you, Wade. But he's older so he thinks he needs to be strong for you._  
_Zoe_

She had spent a full day with her mom. Candice had taken her out to get her things for school. Zoe had actually enjoyed the day. Zoe wanted to ask about Harley and Ethan but she didn't know how to bring either one of them up without it turning out to be an awkward conversation or where her mom got mad at her.

"Gloria, is my mom home?" Zoe asked walking downstairs.

"Sorry, sweetie she's gone out for the afternoon, did you need something?" Gloria asked setting the laundry basket on the floor.

"Nope," Zoe lied. "I just wanted to check so I could mail, Wade's letter," Zoe explained covering her lie up further. She even pulled the letter out from behind her back. "Is she ever gonna be ok with me writing to Wade?"

"I don't know, Zoe." Zoe nodded and went on her way to get the letter mailed.

* * *

"Wade?" Earl asked popping the door to the tree house open. "Wade, it looks like you've been living in here." Wade shrugged his shoulders looking up from the comic book he was reading. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"How should I know?" Wade asked back annoyed that his dad only wanted to know where Jesse was.

"As soon as we find him, you can go visit your mom." Wade jumped up hearing that. He would scour all of Bluebell for Jesse if he had too. He was going to go see his mom, no matter what. It had only been a week since he was told he couldn't go see her yet again.

"We'll find him," Wade shouted over his shoulder running off.

Jesse was actually just coming home when Wade made it out of the woods. The car ride to Mobile was a quiet one. Wade couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat making his brother annoyed at him. But yet again no one said anything. Wade wanted to run into the hospital but Earl held onto him. Earl led them to the room Jackie was in. She was sitting up in bed, waiting for her boys.

"MOM!" Wade yelled running into the room. He was careful not to be so rough when he got to the bed to hug her.

"Wade, Jesse," Jackie replied hugging her boys. They had spent the day in the hospital having as much fun as you can really have in a hospital.

_Zoe,_  
_I don't need him to be strong for me. I just need him. I guess I understand that. Harley is an awesome guy though, you'll see. You can brag about your awesome best friend named Wade Kinsella. I actually got to see her yesterday and she's looking better. I've never been a fan of school, but at least I'll have something to keep my mind from my mom._  
_Wade_

* * *

"Are you going to come for my birthday?" Zoe asked pacing around the living room, cordless phone in hand.

"I'm gonna try my best, sweetie," Harley answered back sitting at his desk at the practice.

"Can you bring, Wade with you? I really do miss him. And I wanna spend my birthday with him. That is if he can come," Zoe said sighing a little knowing that Wade might not be able to come.

"I'll have to check with Wade, Earl and Jackie on that one, Zoe."

"Ok," Zoe replied sitting on the couch.

"How's school going?" Harley asked.

"4th grade is pretty tough. It's not as easy as 3rd grade," Zoe explained, making Harley chuckle.

Zoe told Harley more about school and the paper she had to write about a historical figure in time. She was writing her paper on Nelson Mandela. Soon enough Zoe had to go so she could start working on her paper. Harley had patients he needed to attend to.

_Wade,_  
_More like my awesome best friend that gave me stitches! I've talked to him a few times on the phone, now. How can you not love school? Wade that's amazing news! Why's that Wade? He thinks that, or at least I think he does. But what do I know? I'm just a big city girl!_  
_Zoe_

* * *

_Zoe,_  
_What did I do to make you so mad? School is fun and all but I hate being told what to do, I get enough of that at home. Cause I can be strong enough for me. I just need my brother. I said I was sorry for that and got you ice cream! Do you think you'll be able to come visit this summer?_  
_Wade_

He had fun when Zoe was there for a few days. He wanted to be able to hang out with her more over the summer. Where they could go do a few more things. He loved having Zoe as his best friend but only being able to communicate through the mail was starting to get hard for him. He wanted Zoe to be there, so all he had to do was knock on her door. And he could apologize in person, for whatever it was he had done to Zoe. Everything with Jackie seemed to be going better. She was able to come home from the hospital and she was almost back to her normal self. She still got tired out during the day and Wade made sure that he was there with whatever his mom needed.

* * *

"Why can't I go stay in Bluebell for the summer?" Zoe asked Candice one night over dinner.

"We have been through this before, Zoe. He needs to get to know you here in New York first. After a couple of years, then maybe you can spend the whole summer in Bluebell. But as your mother, he needs to come here. That's how it's going to be."

"But why?" Zoe asked irritated.

"Not only is Bluebell miles and miles away from here, but that boy is there as well. He may be your best friend now, but sweetie, he's just not good for you. He's already got you to run away."

"Wade, did no such thing! You made me run away!" Zoe yelled standing up.

"Non-sense, Zoe," Candice replied brushing it off.

"You just don't trust him! Either one of them!" Zoe shouted storming to her room.

_Wade,_  
_I didn't mean to flip out like that on you. Sorry! I don't think so. Harley has to come here. My mom is trying to keep me away from you. Says you're a bad influence on me. I really don't get it because she doesn't know you. You are strong Wade, I know that._  
_Zoe_

* * *

"Harley, what are you doing here?" Wade asked opening the door.

"I need to speak with your parents. Are they home?"

"Have a seat and I'll go get them," Wade responded racing up the stairs to inform his parents that Harley was here to talk to them. Wade made it look like he was going to his room, but after his parents were downstairs, Wade sat at the top of the stairs so he could hear what was going on.

"Harley, what brings you by?" Earl asked. Wade couldn't see what they were doing.

"As you guys know, Zoe is my daughter and her birthday is coming up. I'm going to be flying out to New York for it and well I was wondering if it would be ok if, Wade came along. I wont be leaving until Friday after school and I'll be back early Sunday night so it wont interfere with school," Harley explained. Wade was excited about the idea of going to New York to see Zoe. "I figured it would nice for the kids to see each other again."

"We need to discuss it alone. We'll get back to you, Harley." Wade sighed hearing the answer Jackie gave him.

"Can I please go?" Wade asked coming downstairs hearing the front door shut.

"Maybe," Earl told his son. Wade sighed and headed up to his room. He really hoped his parents trusted Harley enough to let him go.

_Zoe,_  
_It's alright. That's a bummer. But hey your birthday is next month. I do have your present and I know you'll love it. Knowing you the way I do, no matter how many times you ask, I'll just ignore it until it's time to send it. Hey, I can be a bad influence!_  
_Wade_


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe sat on her bed waiting for her Harley to show up. She was celebrating her birthday with him this weekend. She would have a dinner out with her mom on the day of her birthday. She still wasn't sure if Wade was coming. No one had told her. All Wade would say in the letters is he wasn't sure. It had been over a week and half since she last sent a letter to Wade. She wasn't all that worried though. Things happen and people get busy. Mail was good at getting lost.

"Miss Hart, you have a visitor." Zoe smiled at Gloria and ran downstairs.

"Wade!" Zoe yelled jumping off the stairs launching herself at him.

"Whoa," Wade laughed hugging Zoe. He had missed seeing her. He wanted to surprise her. "Hey," Wade told her the second she detached herself from him.

"Hi," Zoe told him all smiles.

"What about us?" George asked with a frown. Zoe hadn't even noticed George, Lemon or AB standing there. She felt bad for that.

"Sorry," she told them hugging them as a group.

"Where's your mom?" Lemon asked.

"Business trip for the weekend," Zoe told them. "Which means we got the place to ourselves this weekend. George, Wade you guys gotta share, AB, Lemon you two are with me. Harley I hope the couch is alright. Or if you want you can sleep in my mom's room."

"Why don't we all camp out in the living room and Harley can have the guest room?" Wade suggested.

"That would be fun, let's do that, you guys up for it?" Zoe asked looking at the other three. They all nodded. "Then it's settled."

"I think we can fit all of Bluebell in your house," George remarked looking around. Lemon elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch! Lemon!" George yelled.

"It's not that big," she told them with a few giggles. "Hi, Harley." She gave him a hug.

"Hi, sweetie," Harley replied hugging her back.

"Ok, Zoe, I'm off until Sunday. You're mom will be calling around 7 to check up on you, numbers are by the phone in the office."

"I know, Gloria. Have a good weekend," Zoe replied.

"You as will, Zoe."

"Who was that?" This time AB earned an elbow from Lemon.

"Rude much?" Lemon asked.

"Its ok, Lemon. She's my nanny. What do you all want to do first?" Zoe asked not really sure what to do. They couldn't go run around New York like you can in Bluebell.

"I am kinda hungry," Wade threw out.

"What's new there?" Zoe asked with a giggle. "Gloria takes me to this really cool place where they serve food from all over the world. It's few blocks away. You guys will love it," Zoe gushed walking to the door. She pulled a drawer on a stand open pulling keys out. She handed Harley the keys. "I can't reach the top lock."

Wade held Zoe's hand. Zoe held onto Wade and Harley's hands. Lemon held AB's and George's hand and AB held onto Harley's other hand. Harley promised each one of their parents that he wouldn't lose their kid well he had them in New York. They walked in silence as everyone except Zoe was stunned with the city.

"Wait until night-time," Zoe told them. "The lights make the city look magical."

"Zoe, how do you know this? You're not running around at night are you?" Harley asked truly concerned for his daughter. If she was, he really needed to figure something different out for Zoe's own safety.

"I come out with Gloria and mom sometimes. They've taken me to see a few musicals on Broadway. I can see plenty of New York from my bedroom window," Zoe explained getting Harley to relax.

After they were seated at the restaurant, Zoe leaned over to Wade. They had to sit by each other. They were sitting at a round table in the back. They had already ordered their food, they were waiting for it be cooked. AB, Lemon and George were in a deep conversation. But Wade sat in his chair being unusually quiet.

"Are you ok?" Zoe whispered.

"It's weird to be here," Wade replied. He loved that he got to come but he was still thinking about his mom. She was doing better but anything could happen. And he was worried.

"Why?" Zoe asked. Wade only shrugged. "What did you get me for my birthday?" Zoe asked trying to make him talk and become himself again.

"I'll return it on you, if you happen to ask me again," Wade told her with a smirk ignoring the why part of Zoe's question. He didn't want to bring any of it up.

"No you wouldn't," Zoe retorted in a snobbish way.

"Wanna bet?" Wade asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep! You wouldn't wanna take it all the way back to Bluebell with you." Seeing Wade's face fall for a second, Zoe knew she had him beat.

"Maybe, I'd just hand it off to some stranger or even toss it in the trash. Did ya think of that?" Wade asked with a smirk coming out.

"You wouldn't dare do that!" Zoe gasped.

"Try me."

"That'd just be mean, Wade. You're suppose to be my best friend."

"Zo, I'm still your best friend. I really couldn't give your present away," Wade told her. Getting her to relax some.

"Ha! I knew it!" Zoe stuck her tongue out at him. Wade started to laugh. It caused a chain reaction and everyone at the table started to laugh, Harley included. Everyone settled down when their food was brought out.

"I don't know how you thought my dad's cooking was good, Zoe. These ribs have nothing on him," Wade replied with BBQ sauce all over his face and fingers.

"It all kinda tastes the same to me. I rarely get a home cooked meal. So it was nice."

"Doesn't that got tiring though?" AB asked.

"Sometimes, I guess," Zoe replied with a shrug. Sometimes it was fun to go out and eat and other times all she wanted was a normal sit down dinner with her mom that they had made together. But she learned that it wasn't going to happen so she forgot about it.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Yes, it is," Harley replied.

"Ok. Miss Hart, would you like this to go on your tab?"

"I will pay," Harley said speaking up.

"It's ok, Harley. It can go on the tab, Julia," Zoe told her with a smile. "It's not a big deal really. It's my treat to all of you."

"I really wouldn't have minded, sweetie."

"I know, and it's ok really," Zoe assured him. "Come on let's go back to my place and watch movies. We have all the stuff to make sundae's, root beer floats and banana splits. Plenty of candy and popcorn."

They had made a mess in the kitchen making the ice cream treat they wanted. Wade and George got their way with a scary movie after Harley had went to bed. Zoe was hiding behind Wade. She screamed and jumped when the phone started to ring. The movie got paused well George and Wade laughed. Lemon and AB took it upon themselves to hit the boys with pillows.

"Hello?" Zoe asked walking into the kitchen.

"Zoe, dear. How is everything? No one has broken anything have they?"

"No, mom," Zoe replied rolling her eyes. "Things are good."

"That's good, don't stay up too late and enjoy your weekend. I'll be home Monday afternoon."

"Ok, mom. Bye, love you," Zoe told her hanging up not waiting for Candice to reply. Zoe tossed the phone on the counter and ran into the living room grabbing a pillow to join in with the pillow fight.

In the morning Harley walked downstairs to see the kids spread out with pillows and garbage all over the place. He shook his head letting the five of them sleep. He walked into the kitchen and searched for something to make for breakfast. He had finally found some pancake mix, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. He got busy making the food.

The kids started to stir smelling the food that was being cooked. They piled into the kitchen sitting at the table that Harley had already set.

"Morning, kids," Harley greeted them.

"Morning," they all mumbled. Zoe slipped outta her chair and got the orange juice from the fridge. Everyone was quiet well they ate breakfast. After they finished eating they all took turns in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

"Gloria, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" Zoe asked seeing Gloria start to help them clean their mess up from the night before.

"Harley, wants me to take you all out to the park, so he can get things set up for your little party with him."

"Oh, ok," Zoe shrugged going back to cleaning up.

They spent all afternoon at the park playing. The had played on the swings, the slides, they played hide and seek, tag and simon says. They had taken enough time out to go eat at a little cafe, giving everyone enough time to warm up from the chilly October day.

Harley had added some pink, yellow, purple, green and blue streamers in the living room. He got different colored balloons along with some birthday balloons. There was even a banner that said happy birthday. He got a cake that had a stethoscope, reflex hammer, thermometer and syringe on it all made out of frosting. Happy 10th Birthday Zoe was wrote on a frosting made Band-Aid. He had remembered Zoe telling him that she wanted to be doctor. He took pride in that. He had just finished getting everything set up when the kids came bouncing in.

"You did all of this?" Zoe asked shocked looking around the living room.

"I did," Harley confirmed. Zoe hugged him tight. She couldn't remember a birthday like this one before. They had never went all out for her. "You like it?" Harley asked seeing a few tears clouding her eyes up.

"I love it," Zoe told him wiping some tears away. "The cake too," Zoe told him seeing the doctor themed cake. "Can I open my presents first?" Harley nodded. Zoe sat on the couch. "Who's present do I get first?"

"Here, Zoe," Lemon said handing over a bag. Zoe smiled pulling the bag open. She pulled out a bunch of things for her hair. Including hear ties, head bands and hair clips.

"Thanks, Lemon," Zoe said.

"You're welcome." AB hand Zoe her present next. Zoe carefully removed the lid to reveal a pink purse with white polka dots on it.

"There's more inside it," AB informed her. Zoe opened the purse to see make-up inside.

"Thanks, AB," Zoe told her with a smile.

"You're welcome, Zoe."

"It's nothing special, I really didn't know what you would like and my mom helped pick it out," George explained handing his present over. Zoe gave him a smile and opened the bag. Inside was different shades of finger nail polish and some fruity lip smackers.

"Thanks, George. I really do like it, so don't think otherwise."

"I wont, Zoe and you're welcome," George replied with a grin.

"I wanna open my present from you, Wade." Zoe couldn't wait any longer to see what her best friend had gotten her.

"Not till last. It's your punishment for asking about it. You gotta wait," Wade smirked. Zoe huffed but happily took the box from Harley.

"My very own doctor set," Zoe beamed. She pulled the little doctor bag open to see a few of the things she would need. The bag even had her name stitched on the side. "Thank you, Harley!" Zoe gushed hugging him.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Every doctor needs to start somewhere," Harley replied. Wade moved over to sit next to Zoe.

"Before you open this, keep in mind I didn't buy it but made it for you with help from my dad," Wade told her handing the small box over. Zoe smiled being careful to open it. Zoe was shocked to see what laid in the box.

"You made this?" Zoe asked picking the bracelet up.

"Yea, you like?" Wade asked.

"I love it, Wade," Zoe told him looking it over. The bracelet was made from a small leather strap, in the middle was a small blue and green butterfly pendent, next to that was a dolphin pendent. Wade took the bracelet from Zoe and tied it on her wrist. "I'm never taking it off," Zoe told him as she pulled him into a hug.

"My mom told me that the butterfly means transformation, balance, grace and ability to accept change. I thought with your life changing the way it has, it was perfect. She also told me that the dolphin means loyalty, friendship and playfulness. We are the best of friends," Wade explained.

"The bestest of friends, Wade. It's perfect, really," Zoe told him with a hug. "I'm going to go put my things in my room."

"I'll help," Wade offered. Zoe gave him a smile and together they got Zoe's things to her room. "I imagined you had a girly room," Wade joked sitting on her bed.

"I am a girl, so it would only be right," Zoe told him rolling her eyes. "Where'd this come from?" Zoe asked confused seeing a rectangular box on her desk.

"How should I know?" Wade asked hiding a smirk. Zoe gave him a funny look. She turned back to the box and opened it. She smiled seeing a trophy inside. She pulled it out. The little plaque said best friend in the world: Zoe Hart.

"Thank you for everything, Wade. You really are the best."

"Nah, I couldn't just get you some stupid trophy. So I made you the bracelet. You are welcome." Zoe hugged him tight. "We should get back to the party. It is your party, can't have the party girl missing out." They had raced down the stairs to join the rest of their friends to have some fun at her party. Zoe really didn't want tomorrow to come. She enjoyed having her friends from Bluebell here, even having Harley around was better than she had thought it would be. She let the sorrow of the future go and joined in playing a game of musical chairs. She was going to make the most out of the time she had left with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I felt it was time to jump forward with the story. Instead of Zoe being 10, she's now 14.**

* * *

Over the years Harley would visit Zoe one week out of the summer in New York and Zoe would spend the last two weeks of July and the first two weeks of August in Bluebell. It was Zoe's favorite part of her summer vacation. However this summer was different. She sat packing her room up. She was leaving New York for the next four years.

Letters from Wade came less and less over the years. They spent more time actually talking on the phone. Both Zoe and Wade liked it better that way. They talked every night before they would go to sleep. They had become closer over the years. Nothing had seemed to break their bond apart.

"Zoe, dear, are you sure you don't wanna come with?" Candice asked walking into Zoe's room.

"We know it wont work over in Europe, mom. It didn't work out here. How can we make it work anywhere else?" Zoe asked walking around her room to make sure she had everything packed away.

"What does Bluebell have that Europe doesn't?" Candice tried going with a different tactic.

"A father that loves me, friends that have never judge me. Being in Bluebell feels like home. It's where I wanna be, where I wanna raise my kids one day. The city is overstuffed with people. Bluebell, I get my freedom. I love it there, mom. I really do."

"So this is it?" Candice asked.

"It doesn't have to be, it really doesn't. We can still find a way to see each other over the summer," Zoe replied sitting on her bed. "I need to do this, it's what I see is best for me."

"Ok, we'll figure something out. The movers are here," Candice said walking out. Zoe made sure they were careful with the boxes that held her things. With the truck on its way to Bluebell, Zoe got her suitcase and purse and headed downstairs. "You off?" Candice asked looking up from her work.

"Yep," Zoe replied hugging her mom. "We'll talk soon?" Zoe asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Candice confirmed. Zoe nodded and headed out to start her new life in Bluebell. She hadn't told Wade about this. To be fair she had only knew about the move for a few days now. She had to make a choice and quickly. Bluebell was the best thing for her in the long run. There was no reason for her to move to Europe to live the same way she did now. Ethan couldn't be a father to her and her mom would still ignore her. Harley and the town of Bluebell would welcome her with open arms.

This time around Harley was at the airport waiting for. At least that's what she thought. Leaning against an old beat up pickup was her best friend. She hurried over to him quickly wrapping him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked full of smiles. "You can't drive yet."

"I can ask you the same thing," Wade told her with a smirk. "Jesse there," Wade pointed inside the pickup. "Drove me to get you." Zoe looked in and waved at Jesse. She remember she hated him the first time she met him but now he was good-looking. Especially when he smiled. She shook her thoughts away and turned back to Wade.

"It's the summer, I come and visit. Did you forget that already?" Zoe asked with big eyes with a fake pout.

"No, I didn't forget. You come at the end of July and leave the middle of August. Harley goes to New York in June. So now I repeat why are you here this early?" Wade asked picking her suitcase up to toss it in the back of the truck.

"I no longer live in New York, my mom wants to work things out with Ethan so she's moving to Europe," Zoe was explaining only for Wade to cut her off.

"You can't move to Europe, Zoe. Why can't you move here to Bluebell?" Wade asked or more like yelled. He was ready to fight whoever he had on this. Seeing Zoe laugh a little only made him madder. "What's so funny?" Wade demanded with a hiss. Zoe touched his arm getting him to relax a little.

"My mom is moving to Europe, I however am moving to Bluebell," Zoe clarified making Wade grin pulling her in for a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Wade scolded her with the grin staying in place.

"You're fault!" Zoe told him. "You interrupted me before I was finished. Now that I answered your question, why are you here? Not that I don't mind," Zoe quickly added in. "I was expecting, my dad."

"He got crazy busy at the practice, Brick's not in today and a bunch of people came in. He couldn't get away, I told him I didn't mind coming to get you," Wade explained helping Zoe into the pickup.

"I had no choice in the matter," Jess said. "It's good to see ya, Zoe."

"You too Jess," Zoe replied sitting in the middle of the truck. A Kinsella boy on both sides of her.

"Aren't you just my savior?" Zoe asked with a laugh.

"You know me, Zo," Wade smirked slamming the door shut.

"Unfortunately I do," Zoe joked earning a pout from Wade. "That's why I love you," Zoe told him.

"I love ya too, Zoe," Wade replied sending her a quick smile. "You happy to be moving here?" Wade asked giving Zoe his full attention.

"Happy and nervous. It's a new start, in a new town, in a different state," Zoe clarified.

"But, Zoe, you know everyone here, there's nothing to be nervous about," Wade reasoned with her.

"Before I was visiting for a month and then I'd go home and that would be that. Now I am home. It's different."

"I guess but everyone likes you, Zoe," Jess said getting into the conversation.

"I guess," Zoe sighed.

"Cheer up, Zoe, we're gonna have so much fun now. You'll wish you moved here sooner," Wade told her with a glint in his eye.

"Or I'll wish I never moved to be closer to you," Zoe retorted.

"Whatever," Wade replied. "You still dating John? Or did you break up with him before moving?" Wade asked.

"He broke up with me a few days ago for some blonde. Have you found a girlfriend yet? Or are you still playing the field?" Zoe asked a smile coming out seeing the welcome to Bluebell sign.

"Why settled down with only one, when I can have a different flavor every day?" Wade asked. "I'm still young, I don't need to be tied down yet."

"That's wrong and disgusting, Wade," Zoe replied with a disgusted face. "What does your ma think about that?"

"She don't like it, but she can't do anything about it," Wade retorted. "They have talked to me about it for a whole month but ultimately it's up to me, not them," Wade responded. "Why do care?" Jess was trying his hardest to stay out of this little spat the best friends were having.

"Because I care about you dofus. Or did you forget that?" Zoe asked offensive.

"I didn't forget it, Zoe. It's just you never asked about my dating choice before."

"That's because it never affected me before and now it will since we're best friends."

"Are you worried that one of them is going to replace you?" Wade asked as Jesse parked in the driveway at Harley's house.

"No, I'm not worried about that, I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"I wont get hurt," Wade assured her. "This is yours, Harley asked that I give it to you." Zoe took the key that Wade held in his fingers. "Wanna go get a bite to eat?" Wade asked.

"Let me put my suitcase in my room and then I gotta go let my dad know that I made it here safely," Zoe told him getting out of the pickup. "Thanks Jesse," Zoe told Jesse.

"It was no problem, really," Jesse replied.

"I'm not going to let you get injured," Wade scoffed. Zoe rolled her eyes. Going to the front door.

"That's not what I meant," Zoe replied pushing the door to the house open. She got the suitcase to her room and she hurried down the stairs. "Let's walk," Zoe suggested starting to walk down the sidewalk, sending Jesse a wave.

"Yea ok, don't I get choice in this?" Wade asked running to catch up with Zoe.

"Nope! Do you ever?"

"No," Wade replied back stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Anyone else know you're here for good?"

"I'm not here for good yet, Wade. I'm here to for high school and after that I have plans for college back in New York. Life after that I haven't exactly planned, but I'll end up where it is I belong whether it be here in Bluebell, back in New York or even Alaska."

"Alright thanks for that info, Zoe. Does anyone else know you moved here for the next four years?" Wade asked correcting himself. "Is that better?"

"Much better and no just you and my dad. I was given my options on a short notice. I didn't get time to tell anyone. Besides it's better as a surprise anyhow."

"I'd say," Wade smirked pulling the door to the practice open.

"Hey, Emmeline, my dad in?" Zoe asked walking in.

"You just missed him, he left to get a bite to eat. I'd try the Rammer Jammer."

"Ok, thanks," Zoe replied heading out. "Rammer Jammer," Zoe told Wade jumping on his back.

"Wasn't it your idea to walk?" Wade asked holding onto Zoe's legs.

"Yea but I want a ride, don't drop me or you'll pay," Zoe threatened.

"Gotcha, Zoe," Wade replied walking down the sidewalk. Zoe smiled and waved at the people they had passed. Wade put her down when they got to the Rammer Jammer.

"Miss Hart, what do we owe this pleasure?" Dash asked walking out the door they were headed through.

"I'm moving here to be with my dad for high school," Zoe replied.

"That's exciting news," Dash beamed walking off in a hurry. Zoe shrugged her shoulders and went inside to find her dad.

"Zoe, sweetie, you made it," Harley said getting up to hug Zoe.

"Wade, made sure we arrived safely," Zoe said sending a wink Wade's way. Wade rolled his eyes. "My suitcase is in my room and the truck will be here in a few days with the rest of my stuff. I'm gonna hang out with Wade and my other friends."

"Ok, sweetie be home by 5 for dinner at 6."

"I will be," Zoe replied going to the table that Wade was sitting at with George, Lemon and AB.

"Are you really moving to Europe?" George asked with saucers for eyes.

"What did you tell them?" Zoe asked looking at Wade sitting down.

"That you were moving that's why you're here, your mom is moving to Europe to be with Ethan."

"I'm not responsible for what he told you guys. But I'm moving in with my dad for all four years of high school," Zoe replied getting squeals from Lemon and AB.

"We're gonna have so much fun," Lemon replied picturing things in her head.

"When we can pry her and Wade apart," AB added in gaining laughs.

"Really?" George asked finally finding the words as he fought back a grin.

"Really," Zoe confirmed getting hugged by all three of them. "I feel so loved today," Zoe giggled.

"You are loved, Zoe," Wade confirmed with a smile. There was no guessing whether this was right or wrong on Zoe's part. She would rather spend the next four years of her life in Bluebell then anywhere else in the world. She kinda wished that she had the option of moving to Bluebell sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

Her first week in Bluebell had went pretty well. Her and Wade become inseparable. She was on her way over to see Wade now. It was the one day she hadn't made any plans to spend with Wade. They had come to the terms that they needed to spend at least one day during the week with their other friends. Earl and Jackie treated Zoe like their own. The only one in the Kinsella house that treated her different was Jesse. It was like he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around her.

"Zoe, Wade's not here. He didn't mention you were stopping by," Jackie announced from the kitchen.

"That's because I wasn't planning on coming over. Lemon and AB had to do family things. Where is Wade? I saw George with his brother. They're supposed to hang out. Or so I thought." Zoe shrugged the thought off going to the kitchen.

"He got a phone call from someone named Jennifer and he left to go see her." Zoe sighed hearing that. She had thought with her moving to town that Wade would drop the player act. He was to young for that anyway. That's what Zoe thought but what did she know? "You don't like, Wade like that do you?" Jackie asked motioning Zoe to sit at the table.

"No, he's just my best friend. I just figured he'd smarten up and quit using girls the way he does. But I guess I was wrong," Zoe sighed. She had never thought of Wade as anything more than a friend. The thought of dating him made her feel all weirded her out.

"He'll realize what he's doing is the wrong thing, once he finds that right person," Jackie responded patting Zoe's hand.

"I guess so," Zoe sighed. "Do you think that'll ever happen?" Her question went unanswered seeing Jesse stroll into the house.

"Hey, Zo. Wade didn't mention you were coming over. Since he's busy at the moment, wanna go get ice cream with me?" Jesse tried to keep his distance from her because of Wade. He didn't want to intrude.

"Sure," Zoe beamed getting up. "You're paying though."

"Why's that?" Jesse asked holding the door open for Zoe. "It best not be 'cause I'm the man, either."

"Nope," Zoe giggled. "I don't have any money."

"Wouldn't we be stuck if I was as broke as you," Jesse smarted off.

"Maybe you would be, but people in this town seem to love me. I could also go ask my dad. You have a job, so what do you waste your money on?" Zoe asked going from thing to another without realizing it.

"I'm saving it for a rainy day," replied Jesse with a shrug. "I'm surprised you're not with Wade. It is weird to see you without being next to him."

"We can't spend every waking moment with each other. I see it didn't take him long to find some girl, though. When he told me about that over the phone, I thought he was just joking. I didn't really take him serious. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, ever since the girls started to notice him, he's been like that." It bothered her because no one deserved to be treated that way.

"What about you?" Zoe asked looking up at him. "Are you a player or looking for a girl to date?"

"I've tried to make Wade see what he was doing. I don't really approve of it. If that's what you want to know." Zoe shook her head.

"That's not what I wanted to know, I really did wanna know where you stand on the whole dating thing," Zoe clarified for him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm single at the moment. I'm more of girlfriend kinda guy. I hate what Wade's doing. He's not doing himself any favors."

"You aren't as bad as I had thought the first time I met you when I was 9." That made Jesse chuckle slightly.

"You're not nearly as annoying as Wade was at that age. Don't tell him this, but I prefer you better than him."

"Is it cause I'm a girl and don't live with you?" Zoe asked walking into the Dixie stop. Frank smiled at the two of them.

"Some what," Jesse replied. I'll get the cones and you go pick out the ice cream." Zoe gave him a funny look. "This way we can have all the ice cream we want without going back for seconds." Zoe smiled liking the way he thought. She headed off getting a box of cookie dough ice cream. They met at the counter. Jesse paid, not that he had a choice in the matter.

"Have a good day you two," Frank told them, handing the bag to Jesse. Zoe smiled at him walking out the door.

"Where are we going to go eat our ice cream at? It's going to melt if we go too far?" Zoe asked looking both directions before they crossed the road.

"The gazebo ok with you?" Jesse asked using his free hand pointing.

"That's perfect," Zoe told him. They sat down and Zoe held on to the cones well Jesse got the ice cream open. "You did get a spoon or something right?" Zoe asked trying to figure out how he was going to get the ice cream scooped into the cones. With a smile Jesse pulled a plastic spoon from the bag. The ice cream had softened enough the spoon wouldn't break when scooping the frozen treat.

"I've got things covered, Zoe. I'm not stupid. No matter what my brother says about me."

"Sorry to burst your little bubble, but we don't talk about you," Zoe smirked taking a lick of her ice cream cone.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Jesse remarked swiping his finger through the ice cream. Zoe eyed him suspiciously.

"You best be eating that off your finger," she warned seeing his smirk grow wider. He looked at the cold treat that covered his finger shaking his head.

"Can't say I plan on doing that." His smirk grew bigger moving closer to Zoe. She had moved further away falling off the bench they were on. Jesse cracked up laughing. "You're such a klutz, Zo," Jesse said between laughs. Zoe scowled getting up and smashing her ice cream cone in his face. He jumped from the cold and shock of Zoe doing that to him. He wiped some of it off and wiped it all over Zoe's clothes. She gasped getting a hand full of ice cream and throwing it at him. "I'm gonna get you, Zoe Hart," Jesse called out getting a handful of ice cream. Zoe went to run but Jesse got an arm around her waist, he smacked his hand that had the gooey cold treat all over the front of Zoe's chest that was bare from the tank top she wore.

"OH MY GOD, JESSE!" Zoe squealed. Moving away from him. She grabbed a cone and smashed it over his head.

"Not cool, Zoe!" Jesse yelled laughing. They had a made a mess in the gazebo.

"What's going on?" Wade asked standing on the steps to the gazebo. He wasn't sure how he felt about Zoe and Jesse acting so friendly with each other. A red-head that Zoe had assumed was Jennifer was holding his hand. She looked annoyed.

"Having ice cream," Zoe replied with a smile. "Want some?" Zoe offered looking around to see they only had a few cones that weren't broken and all the ice cream was over them and the floor of the gazebo.

"I think I'll pass this time." Zoe had noticed that Wade wasn't very happy but she pushed it aside not knowing what was wrong with him.

"Baby bro, we gotta get this mess cleaned up and ourselves. So if you mind taking your chick-of-the-day else where, we'd greatly appreciate that." Wade rolled his eyes pulling Jennifer with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow for church, right?" Zoe called out to him in a panic not wanting this to come between them.

"Of course, Zoe. I wouldn't miss the best part of church for nothing," Wade called back a smile gracing his lips. Zoe smiled back before she helped Jesse clean the mess up.

"Are you sure there's nothing else but friendship going on with you and my little brother?" Jesse asked walking Zoe home.

"Nope, just best friends, why?" Zoe asked stopping at her house. Jesse shrugged. He had felt something was going on between them. Either they were ignoring the feeling or they were just oblivious to it.

"Just curious is all. I had a blast today, Zoe. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd like that," Zoe beamed with a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Today was fun. Thanks for that."

"My pleasure," Jesse winked. "I'll see ya around."

"Kinda hard to miss me in this town," Zoe joked. "Bye, Jesse." She turned running up her steps and headed inside. "Dad, I'm home," Zoe called out shutting the door. Harley poked his around the corner of the living room.

"What happened to you?" Harley asked seeing dried ice cream and bits of cone all over his daughter.

"Ice cream fight with, Jesse. Wade was busy so I hung out with Jesse this afternoon. I'm gonna go shower, then I'll be down for dinner."

"Alright, sweetie," Harley replied with a smile going back to the news paper he was reading. Zoe ran up the stairs to her room. She got what she needed and went to the bathroom for her shower.

"You gotta to be kidding me?" Zoe yelled reading the headline for Dash's blog on her computer. **A brother's turmoil over the affection of Bluebell's newest residence, Zoe Hart? **


	13. Chapter 13

"You and Jesse?" Wade asked catching up to Zoe after church. "What's going on there?" His thoughts had gotten away from him over night. He was starting to believe that there was something more going on between them then what either one of them had said. The last thing he needed was for Jesse to hurt Zoe and have her move to the other side of the world. He didn't need that at all. "A heads up would have been good. I really didn't want to read about it on Dash's blog last night."

"I didn't know Dash was going to blog about it. I hung out with Jesse once. How can anything be going on?" Zoe asked annoyed with this conversation already.

"The way Dash had worded it, made it sound like you and Jesse were getting all cozy. So nothing is going on?" Wade asked. He had a panic attack when he read Dash's blog the night before. The blog had helped his mind start to race. He really didn't want to believe anything was true until he talked to Zoe first.

"As of now?" Zoe asked finding a spot of shade to sit in. "Nothing. He kept me company well you were off with that red-head doing who knows what." She wasn't sure what was really going on with Jesse. It felt like they were close to kissing when they were standing in front of her house. She liked him, she even had a tiny crush on him.

"It's not like that Zoe. We didn't even kiss," Wade scoffed finding a piece of grass to play with.

"Why should I believe that, Wade?" Zoe asked with contempt looking away. "You have been out with how many girls?"

"It's not as if I sleep with them. I haven't gone that far. Just a little making out with a few of them. Other than that we just hang out," Wade defended himself. "How did this get turned on me?" He asked chuckling a little.

"What's it matter what happens between me and Jesse?" Zoe asked hugging her knees failing to the see the problem Wade had. It wasn't as if she was going to ignore or blame things Jesse did on Wade. No matter what happened with Jesse, Wade would always be her best friend. Nothing in the world could change that. Ever!

"You're my best friend and he's my brother. I find it weird. Plus he's like 2 years older than you," Wade responded with a sigh. He knew the age wasn't a factor at this point, but he didn't know what other excuse to use.

"So," Zoe replied. "He's 16, it's not like he's 18 or older. I don't get the problem, Wade. We're only friends. I was going to see if you wanted to hang out yesterday but you were gone and Jesse invited me out for ice cream. Things got out of hand. I had fun with a friend," Zoe defended her actions. The last thing she was going to do was admit to Wade that she had a crush on Jesse. "We have fun together and no one assumes we're dating."

"But we've been friends for a few years now." Zoe shrugged at that statement. "You know you would want to go out on a date with me," Wade smirked nudging Zoe.

"I think, I'll pass," Zoe replied.

"What? Why? Would it really be that bad to date me?" Wade asked in a panic.

"It would be weird cause you're my best friend. I don't like how you use these girls. Just cause they all like you doesn't mean you have to date them. Can't you find one and be with her for a while?"

"Why do I need their company when I'm with you just about every day?" Wade asked leaning against the tree they sat under.

"Uh, because they're not me, Wade. They think differently than I do. If that's what happens to be holding you back from actually committing to one girl, we can spend less time together, Wade," Zoe told him suddenly feeling ill at the thought of him spending less time with her and someone else.

"Nice concern there, Zoe. But you can go around looking for boyfriends but when that fails don't come crying to me." She had the urge to reach over and smack some sense into him.

"Uh it wont fail," Zoe snapped at him. She took a deep breath calming down. "You still on for swimming tomorrow with us?" Zoe asked not wanting to fight with him yet again over his choice of dating. He wasn't going to change and she couldn't force him to change.

"It's supposes to rain, but if it doesn't yeah. It was my idea after all." Zoe looked at him shaking her head. "What?" Wade asked starting to feel paranoid.

"AB mentioned it, George said let's do it on Monday, because everyone was busy until then. Lemon finalized it. You agreed to go along, like I did," Zoe rattled off recalling the conversation they had about swimming. Wade went to comment on but he was beaten to the punch.

"Wade Kinsella, you best not be getting your Sunday clothes dirty," Earl yelled over at his son.

"That's my cue to go,"

"That's your cue to go every week. You think you would learn by now," Zoe joked getting to her feet.

"Funny, Zoe," Wade deadpanned. Zoe shrugged hugging him.

"You know me," Zoe replied walking with him over to their parents. Zoe became shy and bashful with Jesse looking at her. Wade saw this and rolled his eyes. After a few minutes both families went their own ways. Zoe headed home to change out of her Sunday clothes for church. Sunday's after church were her and Harley's day to spend together.

"I just need to go to the practice for about an hour." Zoe nodded at Harley. She knew how important it was to be one of the town doctors and with Brick feeling under the weather, things at the practice were left up to her dad.

"Ok," Zoe responded walking outside to soak up some sun.

"You should really put sun block on, don't want to get skin cancer," Jesse said walking up to Zoe.

"Already did," Zoe responded holding the sun block up for him to see. "How did you get back here?"

"Your dad let me in and told me you were back here." Zoe laid back in her chair. She looked to the side to see that Jesse sat next to her.

"What brings you by?"

"Wade, was flipping out about Dash's blog last night. Not understanding what he was going on about, I had no choice but to read the blog. I know you and Wade are close, but I was hoping that maybe sometime this week we could go out and get something to eat," Jesse suggested with a nervous smile.

"Like a date?" Zoe asked feeling all giddy on the inside. Jesse nodded his head to confirm her question. "I would like that. Any day is fine with me."

"I'll call you once I know what day I don't have to work."

"Ok," Zoe smiled at him. Wade would just have to understand that she was allowed to date anyone she wanted to. She wasn't even sure that things with Jesse would last very long anyway. She was really looking forward to her date with Jesse, Wade would just have to stay mad.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're really going on a date with my brother tonight?" Wade asked sitting on Zoe's bed.

"I'm really going, Wade," Zoe called from her closet. "Do you know what he has planned?" Zoe asked peeking out of her closet at Wade.

"He's my brother, Zoe. We don't talk about the girls we date. So I'm sorry I don't know where he's taking you," Wade groaned. "If you need help picking out clothes for a date you shouldn't be going on, call Lemon or Annabeth. I want no part of it."

"Someone want us?" Lemon asked walking into Zoe's room.

"Already done," Zoe smirked stepping out of her closet.

"I'm not blind, Zo." Wade rolled his eyes rolling off of Zoe's bed. "Call me when you learn how big of a tool my brother is." Zoe sighed watching Wade walk out of her room. She wanted to think that maybe he had feelings for her. The thought had always been pushed away with how ridiculous that sounded. They were best friends nothing more. That fact didn't make her sad, she was happy to have Wade as her best friend, she didn't want to date him anyway. She wanted a relationship that lasted more than an hour.

"What's with him?" AB asked bring Zoe back. She shrugged walking back to her closet. Lemon shot her a knowing look. "You don't think he's jealous do you?" AB whispered so Zoe wouldn't hear.

"I don't think so, I know so," Lemon stated in a whisper a smirk coming out.

"What do you have planned?" AB asked getting scared.

"Oh nothing," Lemon replied walking to the closet. "He didn't give you a clue as to where he was taking you?" Lemon asked looking through the closet full of clothes.

"Not a one. Do I wear jeans? A skirt? Or a dress?" Zoe asked in a panic. AB stepped forward grabbing things as she went.

"This is my pick." AB had laid out a black dress with yellow around the bottom. A buckle laid under the bust line. A pair of yellow wedges, a yellow and black purse laid next to the dress.

"I like that, but what if it's too much?" Zoe asked worried. She didn't want to be over dressed. Lemon frantically searched through the clothes. She piled black skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt, a black tank top and a big brown belt into Zoe's arms.

"Go put it on," Lemon instructed. Zoe went and did as told. "Perfect," Lemon stated the second Zoe walked back into the room.

"I don't know, about this," Zoe sighed looking down at her outfit. AB walked to Zoe and undid the first three buttons on the shirt.

"Non sense." Lemon waved Zoe's worry away digging through her shoes. "Wear these," Lemon told her shoving knee-length tan flat boots in her arms. With the boots on Lemon shoved Zoe into her desk chair. Lemon worked on her hair and AB did her make-up.

"Not bad." Zoe smiled at her reflection in the mirror. It looked better than she had figured it would have.

"She's not ready yet," Wade spit at his brother. "Why her? There's a ton of girls in this town that wanna date you, but you choose my best friend."

"Are you jealous?" Jesse asked mockingly. "Because I like her, I had fun with her, I can date anyone that I want to. Why does it matter to you?" Jesse asked leaning against his pickup.

"Because she's my friend, I've seen her go through pain the whole time we've been friends, I can't see her go through more. And I'm not jealous."

"Secretly you are," Jesse smirked pushing himself off his pickup. "Who said anything about me hurting her?"

"You hurt her, and I'll personally hurt you, Jesse. I do know where you live."

"You sure you don't want to take my place on this date?" Jesse asked motioning for him to go ahead.

"If I did that Zoe would be mad at both of us." He wanted to take Jesse's spot for his own selfish reasons. He cared about Zoe, loved her deeply, he was trying to figure out which way he loved her more. At times she felt like she was close to being his sister but other times there was something else. His feelings were like a scrambled egg. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about her. With a sigh Wade walked off in hopes that Zoe would see through Jesse's charm.

"Zoe's still getting ready," Harley informed him.

"I'm ready," Zoe smiled walking downstairs behind Lemon and AB. "You look good all cleaned up," Zoe remarked seeing Jesse in dark blue jeans and a light blue button down with a white shirt underneath it.

"I do try," Jesse smirked. "You look stunning, Zoe."

"Thanks, bye dad."

"Hold up, home by 10, not a second later." Zoe sighed hearing her curfew.

"But, dad, it's the summer," Zoe whined.

"That's alright she'll be home by 10, sir," Jesse replied walking to the door.

"Where is it you're taking me?" Zoe asked once the front door was shut. Neither one of them had noticed Lemon and AB hiding in the bushes.

"Bowling in Mobile, a dinner and afterwards we can walk around Bluebell."

"Bowling?" Zoe questioned. She wasn't to keen on the idea of wearing shoes other people had. "Can't we do something else?" Zoe asked standing by the passenger side door.

"Dash is doing his one man show tonight. We can do that instead," Jesse suggested.

"I promised, Wade I'd go to that with him tomorrow night, why don't we just go get a bite to eat."

"Rammer Jammer, ok?" Zoe nodded climbing into his pickup.

With 'em out of sight Lemon and AB went in search of Wade. They found him with George.

"Cheer up, Kinsella. I know where your best friend and brother are headed on their date. Took some time though," Lemon announced proud of herself sitting next to George on the bench in town square.

"Why's that?" Wade asked with a sigh.

"He was going to take Zoe bowling, she turned that idea down. Then he had suggested they go to Dash's one man show," AB announced nodding her head.

"She wouldn't go to that because she promised a certain Kinsella boy that she would go with him tomorrow night." A grin spread on Wade's face hearing AB and Lemon explain things to him. "They headed to the Rammer Jammer."

"Guys, I'm starting to feel hungry all of a sudden. Anyone wanna join me in getting a bite from the Rammer Jammer?" Wade asked getting to his feet.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," AB voiced her concern.

"It's not as if we are spying AB, the Rammer Jammer is for the public," George stated getting up. AB gave in and headed to the Rammer Jammer, she didn't think spying on Zoe's date with Jesse was such a good idea.

Back with Zoe and Jesse they sat their booth in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"You ever miss New York?" Jesse asked trying to break the very uncomfortable silence that loomed over them.

"Sometimes, but Bluebell does have its charm." Zoe looked up seeing her friends enter. She would much rather be over there with them then in the awkwardness she was in now. "Jesse, I like you as a friend," she started to say losing her nerve and words.

"But we have more fun as friends?" Jesse asked feeling the exact same way.

"Yea," Zoe agreed. "I hate having Wade mad at me."

"You do have to admit that it's fun watching him squirm." Zoe laughed glancing over at Wade.

"You can go if you want and salvage the rest of your Friday night. I can find my way home," Zoe told him. She really didn't wanna waste his night anymore than she already had.

"I'll let you go hang out with your friends." Zoe got up hugging Jesse. She even went as far as kissing Jesse on the cheek. She pulled away from Jesse in time to see Wade storm out. "Want me to talk to him?" Jesse asked as a smug smirk crossed his lips.

"And make things worse? No thank you," Zoe replied walking outside. She quickly spotted him walking down the road. She chased after him spinning him around. "Where you going? Mind if I tag along?"

"Headed to the lake, what about your date?" Wade asked kicking at the ground.

"I'm better off as friends with Jesse, if you can call us friends. Things had kinda turned awkward between us. It didn't help I kept turning down his ideas. But seriously why do people insist on wearing shoes someone else has worn?"

"Zo, it's not as if you wear the shoes barefoot, you do wear socks," Wade chuckled. He couldn't sit around and watch his brother get cozy with his Zoe. Watching her kiss his cheek only made things worse. He had to leave, he just wasn't expecting Zoe to chase after him.

"There was no way I could watch Dash's show without you, it is common knowledge we do town events together."

"Yeah we do," Wade chuckled. "Since you blew my brother off for me, I guess you can come with." Zoe smiled happy that Wade was no longer mad at her, everything seemed perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer had quickly dwindled away. The teens weren't very happy that they had to give up their freedom for books. The cool breeze of outside for stuffy classrooms. Over the last few weeks Wade had spent more time with Zoe and less time going on dates.

"Do you have everything?" Harley asked fixing Zoe some breakfast.

"I think so," Zoe replied digging through her bag to make sure she had everything that was on her school list. "I'm missing my pens." Panic rushed through her as she ran upstairs to search her bedroom for the pack of pens that she needed. She tore everything out of her desk not finding her pens. She raced back downstairs. "Hey, Wade," Zoe said rustling through her bag once again to see if she had missed them some how. "Dad, have you seen my pens?" Zoe asked stuffing notebooks and folders back into her bag.

"In the living room on the table by the window," Harley replied. "You hungry, Wade?"

"I ate at home, but thanks, Harley," Wade responded sitting at the counter.

"You saved my life, Dad," Zoe announced walking back into the room placing the pack of pens into her bag.

"A bit dramatic don't you think?" Wade asked with half a chuckle.

"Uh no, I need to be prepared, Wade. I'm not like you, going with nothing," Zoe stated sitting down next to him.

"Hey, I've got everything I need in my bag by the door," Wade retorted pointing to the black bag that laid by the door. "I'm just not as freaked out as you are."

"That's because it's a new school, with kids I barely know, if that." Zoe had been freaking out for the last week of Summer, not wanting it to end.

"You got me, Annabeth, Lemon and George. You don't need to know anyone else. It is a new school for me too. It's high school, not middle school anymore. It's the big league of public education. I just don't see the point in freaking out."

"Excuse me, while I go have a panic attack," Zoe told him with an eye roll.

"Zoe, sweetie, you will be just fine," Harley said placing plates in front of Wade and Zoe. "You say you're not hungry, but I know you, Wade."

"You're dad is right, Zoe. You'll be fine. We have all the same classes. So it wont be that bad. You can get through homeroom without me."

"I have homeroom with AB and Lemon, so I guess I wont be alone. It's just nerve-wracking." When she found out that she had all the same classes with Wade she was extremely relieved. She was panicked that she didn't have homeroom with him, but the panic vanished once she found out that she had it with her two best girl friends.

"It's just the first day of your freshman year. You need to calm down and relax, everything is going to be fine. You'll have fun. You already know where all your classes are, you already found your locker, there really is nothing to worry about, Zo." Wade gave her a reassuring smile digging into the omelet that was sitting on the place in front of him. Zoe knew Wade was right, she needed to let all her panic and worry go and just have fun today. She had spent hours at CLJJ high school, getting to know her schedule like the back of her hand. Going from each classroom and her locker was one thing when the halls were empty compared to when the halls would be filled with students. Today was going to be harder going from class to class. She had to remember that she had her friends but more importantly she had Wade. "I'll be there with you, Zoe. I'll hold your hand if you need me too." Zoe gave a light gasp hearing him say that. "What?"

"Most the town already thinks we're secretly dating, they have a poll and a bet going on about it. Here you are willingly offering to hold my hand to pour more gas on the flames, but most importantly, you are willing to give up your little player image to help me out?" She was touched and honored that he was willing to do something like that.

"The town can think whatever they want to, we know the truth. We're best friends, Zoe. I'd do a lot for you. I think I can tarnish my reputation of being a player if my best friend needs me." He really didn't see it as a big deal. Zoe came first in his mind and he wasn't about ready to push her aside when she needs him the most for his stupid reputation with the girls.

"I'm happy you're my best friend, Wade." He blushed slightly at Zoe's comment. She was the only friend he had that was truly happy to have him as a friend and she let him know quite often. He still wasn't use to being praised like that.

"Me too, Zo." Wade cleared his threat standing up. "We should get going, we don't want to be late."

"Have a good first day, Zoe," Harley told his daughter. Zoe gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before getting her bag and walking out the door with Wade. They walked the distance to the school in silence. The pretty little annoying butterflies started to make their presence known in the pit of Zoe's stomach. The school came into view and she subconsciously gripped Wade's hand in her own. The simple action had Wade smiling on the inside.

"Hey, guys," George greeted seeing them walk up. Lemon and Annabeth turned to give them a smile. All three of them noticed they were holding hands, but none of them said anything about it.

"Hey," Zoe and Wade happened to say the same exact time.

"Wade, we're going to take this one off your hands until first period," Lemon stated linking arms with Zoe. Annabeth did the same to the arm that had been connected to Wade.

"Uh, ok," Wade said confused. "What's with the weirdo's?" Wade asked once they were out of sight. George shrugged.

"You know them as much as I do, man," George responded shutting his locker. They walked together to Wade's locker.

"_HE_ said that?" Lemon asked taken off guard with what Wade had said that morning.

"He really did, it was sweet of him." Zoe shut her locker taking out what she would need.

"I never pictured Wade that sweet. We all know how he is when it involves Zoe, but the rest of us get his normal sarcastic self," AB said shaking her head.

"The rest of us aren't as special as Zoe is, either," Lemon stated as they started to make their way to home room.

The girls sat in the back of the class room and paid attention when their teacher was talking but spent the last of it gossiping about the boys. Lemon and AB giggled seeing that Wade was waiting for Zoe when the bell rung.

"I told you I would be by your side all day today. Plus my home room is next door, so it makes it kinda easy," Wade told her with a wink. Zoe smiled walking next to him.

Their first official class was English and they were allowed to sit where ever they wanted to sit. They decided to sit next to each other in the back of the class. They were handed a worksheet where they needed to pair up and ask their partner the questions on the paper. It was a little get to know you worksheet. Name, birthday, favorite food, hobbies and other random facts like that.

Math was their second class of the day and they had assigned seats. Some how they were still sitting by each other. They had an intro about the things they were going to cover, and books had been handed out before they were given their first lesson and assignment that consisted of 50 math problems. Zoe only had a few problems left, Wade on the other hand had about 20 problems left. He didn't exactly keep on task.

Directly after Math they had lunch. They took their food and found a table outside to eat at. George was the only one of their friends that they had lunch with.

After lunch they had Science. They sat by each other making sure they would be able to be partners for the experiments that they would be doing. They didn't get any work simply because the teacher used the time to explain everything that they would be doing over the first half of the school year in great detail. They had been assigned books.

Their last class of the day was Art. They had the class with Lemon and Annabeth. They four of them sat at table together. They went over the things that were to be done in class and the rules that needed to be followed. For their first assignment they had to draw a landscape and they had a week and half to finish the drawing. With a few minutes left of class they got their things put away. Wade had roamed off and was talking a few other guys he was friends with.

"Zoe, think you would mind trying out for the football team's cheer squad? We're having emergency try-outs on Friday. One of the girls broke her arm the other day." Zoe nodded looking at Lemon. She would have never thought about being a cheerleader in New York, but this was her chance to try something different. She might even enjoy it.

"I can do that, I think it would be fun. It's surely different."

"What's different?" Wade asked walking back over once the bell rung to dismiss students for the day.

"Being a cheerleader," Zoe told him walking out the door.

"You are at all the games anyway. You should know all the routines or whatever they're called," Wade told her with a shrug stopping at her locker.

"It should be fun," Zoe told him placing the things she needed to take home in her bag. She shut her locker turning to face Wade. "Ready?"

"Yep," Wade replied walking with Zoe to his locker. He did the same as Zoe. "You need to go home straight away?"

"You have something in mind?" She didn't have anything to do at home. It would only take a few minutes after dinner tonight to do the last of her Math homework.

"Figured we could head over to the Rammer Jammer and get something to drink and just chill out with our friends. You up for that?" Wade asked.

"It would be nice after such a fun day of school," Zoe told him with a laugh. Wade rolled his eyes giving her a gentle push.

"Wade Kinsella you know better than to be rough housing in the hall ways." Wade muttered under his breath. Zoe kept her laughter in until Mr. Jones was out of sight.

"I was wondering when you would get into trouble today. Took ya long enough," Zoe mocked pushing the door open that led outside.

"It's hard to get into trouble when I spend my whole day with a goody-two-shoes." Zoe gasped playfully hitting him. "Sure, I get hit but there isn't a teacher around to get after you!"

"Of course," Zoe giggled. "Thanks for today, Wade."

"Don't mention it, Zo. You know by now I'd do anything for you."

"Me, too." She really wasn't so sure that today would have went as smoothly if it wasn't for Wade. She was happy to call him, her friend. Best friend at that.


	16. Chapter 16

The first two weeks of school went by quickly. Wade showed up every morning at Zoe's to walk her to school. They found it weird when they weren't holding hands. This Friday was no different Wade showed up, had some breakfast with Zoe. A few steps from Zoe's house their hands were linked together.

"You going to the dance tonight?" Wade asked.

"I don't have a date or anything, but I might go. I don't know yet. You going?" Zoe asked. She had a handful of offers, she just didn't know most the names of the guys that asked her to go. And the one guy she did know his name, she didn't really like him.

"I haven't asked anyone." Zoe no longer found that shocking. They had been spending everyday together. They were together at school, after school and on the weekends. "George and Lemon are going as a couple. Annabeth is going with Jimmy, you wanna go with me?" Wade asked suddenly becoming nervous. "We can go as friends or whatever."

"Wade, you're cute when you're nervous. Of course I'll go with you," Zoe told him kissing his cheek. "I'll see you after homeroom." She didn't wait for an answer when she took off for her locker. She dumped her belongs in her locker and got what she would need for her first period and went to her homeroom.

"What's with the grin on your face?" Lemon asked dropping the conversation she had going with Annabeth.

"Just really excited for cheer practice after school," Zoe lied. She was surprised to learn she had made the squad. She wasn't expecting it one bit. Tonight after school would be her first practice.

"Nope, that's not it," Annabeth said. "What's going on?"

"I uh think," before Zoe had time to finish her sentence the first bell had rung. "Its time for class, sorry."

"Alright class, let's settled down," Mr. Johansson said getting the kids to quiet down. He went over the announcements for the day and took attendance before letting the students get back to what they wanted to do.

"Ok, spill, Zoe Hart. You think what?" Lemon demanded turning around in her seat.

"This may sound silly, but I think I'm dating, Wade," Zoe confessed in a hushed whisper.

"WHAT?!" Lemon and Annabeth yelled.

"Ladies, quiet down a notch or two," Mr. Johansson told them.

"You can't be serious!" Lemon stated. "Not-uh, no way."

"Why not?" Zoe asked feeling hurt that her friends would think it wasn't possible.

"You guys are just best friends," Lemon stated.

"Why do you think you guys are dating? Their has to be an explanation somewhere," AB said trying to do damage control.

"For the past two weeks, we've been inseparable, even at night we still talk on the phone for hours. It feels weird when I'm walking with him and not holding his hand. He walks me to school and home every day. He has given up his little flings. What am I suppose to expect? Oh yea I can't forget that he asked me to the dance tonight. The as friends part was more of an after thought, when he suspected me to say no," Zoe explained.

"Oh boy," Lemon said shaking her head. It really did seem like they were dating. She wasn't against the idea of them dating, she actually encouraged it. But for them to start dating without either one of them to even notice for two weeks, that was a huge uh-oh.

"I know!" Zoe laid her head on her desk. "What am I going to do?"

"Zoe, it's clear you guys have something going on, just go with it. Ask him tonight on the way to the dance if it's a date or if you guys are going as friends," AB told her. Zoe nodded holding a sigh in.

"You need to act the same all day today though. Wade will know if something is wrong with you." Wade was good at reading her. "But we can tell you to go for it but do you wanna be in a relationship with Wade?" Did she? She wasn't sure. The last two weeks had been fun but that was before she ever thought that they were dating. She wasn't even sure they were dating.

"I don't know," Zoe replied getting up. She walked out the door smiling when she spotted Wade waiting for her. All the worry she just had about being a couple vanished at the sight of him.

"What was Lemon and AB yelling about?" Wade asked.

"You heard them?" Zoe asked with a laugh.

"Zo, I think the whole school heard," Wade chuckled putting his arm around Zoe's shoulders. Zoe smiled moving closer to him. "What was about it?"

"They forgot their favorite lip gloss, realized it at the same time, I believe," Zoe lied. "I wasn't paying much attention." She'd have to make sure she told Lemon and AB her little fib. She didn't want Wade to find out that they were discussing him and dating. That would just be awkward and weird to explain during school.

"Typical," Wade chuckled. "What color dress are you going to wear to the dance?"

"I'm not sure. I have to look through my closet and see what one I like the best. Why?" Zoe asked. It was short notice and she didn't have time to head to Mobile or Fairhope to go dress shopping. It was only a back to school dance, so she didn't need to dress up too much. Jeans and a shirt would work, but she loved her dresses. "Maybe be dark blue dress with the gold trim on it," Zoe told him thinking of the only dress she had yet to wear.

"Perfect, I have a shirt that would match that perfect." Zoe grinned on the inside. The more Wade talked about the dance the more it really seemed like they were a couple.

They rest of the day moved by in a fast fashion. Still slow enough to make everyone whine that their Friday was going by to slow. Cheer practice took up a good chunk of her afternoon. Before Zoe knew it she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror applying a light dusting of make-up. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun. Finished off with her eye liner, Zoe went back into her room and found her white heels and headed downstairs. She didn't need a purse for anything. Harley had already told her that he would be up waiting for her.

"You look absolutely stunning," Wade was about ready to drop his jaw but he had caught himself in time. He knew Zoe was beautiful but to see her all dressed up for him, was something else.

"Thanks, you look very handsome," Zoe blushed under his gaze. He had on black jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"The dance gets over with at 11, so Zoe home by midnight."

"Ok," Zoe replied walking out the door. Wade slipped his arm around Zoe's waist. Her arm instinctively went around his waist. "What are we Wade? The last few weeks we've been acting like a couple. Are we dating? Are we best friends? What?" She had to know where he stood on this ordeal. It had been bugging her all through school.

"We are best friends, Zoe. Why do we need to define what we are?" To him there was no else like Zoe. In order to keep guys away from what was his, he had to make them believe Zoe was off-limits.

"So I know if I'm free to date other guys. Because I like to have structure in my life. Is this a date tonight or just two friends going to dance?"

"Zoe, you know I'm not a boyfriend kinda of guy. Can't we just have fun like we have been and not put a label on it, yet? The only guy you have went on a date with since you've been here is Jesse and that didn't go so smoothly for you. I haven't been with any other girls since the beginning of the summer. I like where we are. Isn't that good enough for now? We don't have to define what we are. We just wont date any one else." Maybe they were dating. It didn't seem that bad. He actually liked the idea of dating Zoe.

"Doesn't mean you can't change, Wade," Zoe bite back a bit harsh. "Sorry," she told him feeling bad. "Ok, we can do things your way and see what happens. No other guys and no other girls."

"I know I can change, Zoe. And maybe I will change. It's ok, I do deserve that in a way. That's all we can really do is see what happens. I don't want to lose the friendship we have because things took a turn for the worse."

"Me either, Wade."

They entered the school gym to see very little had been added to it. They had a banner that said welcome back and few different colored blue balloons mixed with white ones. Some guys and girls didn't look very pleased to see Wade and Zoe so close together. The one thing they had feared was now true. They ignored the looks and joined their friends at a table.

"What's going on here?" George asked looking from one to the other.

"Things," Wade replied not sure how to make it sound that it wouldn't only be a time thing with Zoe. She deserved better than to be treated like that.

"Are you guys dating?" Lemon asked with a playful huff.

"Not quite, just feeling things out so to say. See what happens over the next few weeks," Zoe told her friend. "Let's go dance," Zoe suggested removing her arm from around his waist so she could pull him off the dance floor just as _My Best Friend by Tim McGraw_ started to play.

They had danced to a few songs, had a few laughs with their friends and decided to leave the dance early. They held hands while they walked around Bluebell. Zoe felt like she was in heaven. It felt weird but amazing all at the same time. Wade couldn't put his thumb on the feelings that were bubbling with in him. They made him happy and he was starting to like the feeling. He hadn't felt this way about any of the other girls he ever spent time with.

"I haven't really seen Bluebell so at peace at night before," Zoe commented with a slight shiver. It wasn't really cold but the cool breeze that came from the water was enough to send goose bumps down her arms. Wade pulled her into him. He didn't have a sweater or a coat he could drape over her shoulders but he had his warmth. Zoe smiled melting into his embrace.

"Bluebell sure does look different at night."

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Wade asked moving to stand behind her. Zoe leaned into him.

"Yea," she whispered closing her eyes. They had stayed like that for what seemed years. "I should get home before my dad comes and looks for us."

"It's cool, we still have," Wade said glancing at the watch on his wrist, "um, I'm not sure. My watch stop working at 11:45."

"He'll understand when we explain things to him." Zoe hoped he would anyway. They honestly lost track of the time.

"This isn't your fault, Zo. I take full blame for this."

"You don't have to do that, Wade. Wont you get into trouble?"

"Nah, they told me I had to be home a half hour after you were to be home. I'll be fine." They had hurried the 5 minute walk to Zoe's home. All the lights were off except the porch light.

"You head home, Wade. My dad is more than likely asleep. I honestly think he likes you more than Jesse anyway."

"Sounds about right," Wade smirked tugging on Zoe's hand. Zoe smiled turning to face Wade. She moved closer to him pressing her lips against his. Wade started to kiss back. The kiss was intoxicating. Zoe pulled away and rushed into the house going straight to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

"When did you get in last night?" Harley asked eating his lunch. Zoe had slept the whole morning away. Every time she had woke up the only thing to invade her mind was her lips on his. In that moment it felt wonderful. Like they were the only two around in the mist of a fire works show. But now, every time she thought about that one simple little kiss she shared with her best friend, it seemed awkward and weird. How was she suppose to fix things with him? Their friendship came first. The thought of dating Wade made her all giddy but she knew he wouldn't change his ways for her. They were better off as friends.

"Uh around 1. We left the dance around 10:40 and we walked around Bluebell and stopped at the docks. We lost track of time. Sorry," Zoe told him. She wasn't sure if she would get into trouble or not. It was the first time she had ever broke a rule in Harley's house.

"I can see that you didn't mean it, so this once I'll it slide, don't make a habit of it."

"I won't, I promise."

"Alright. I've got a few patients this afternoon. Lemon and Annabeth have called looking for you. I haven't heard or seen Wade."

"That's ok. I wanna spend the day with Lemon and AB anyway. I'm sure Wade's still sleeping or grounded. He is good at getting himself grounded," Zoe ranted fixing herself a sandwich. "I'll be home early. I've got a few assignments that need to be done before Monday and I don't know what I'm gonna be doing tomorrow." She still felt bad for not being on time.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll be home 4 or so. If you need anything you know where to find me." Zoe nodded sitting at the table to eat. She sighed once Harley left. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Wade and talking to him about it. She would rather crawl back into bed and avoid Wade at all costs. But she couldn't do that to him or herself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoe asked pulling the door open to see AB and Lemon approaching the porch.

"We want all the juicy details about last night," Lemon stated in a duh tone. Zoe stepped aside letting them into her house. They got comfortable in the living room. Lemon and AB were on the couch and Zoe sat in the chair.

"You can spill about it any day now," Annabeth piped up.

"There's not much to tell. We walked around Bluebell, had a little moment at the docks."

"Did he kiss you? Is he a good kisser? That's the word going around the school."

"No kissing," Zoe said to get her friend to stop talking. "We just stood there looking out over the water. I was wrapped up in his arms."

"Aw," AB cooed. Zoe blushed slightly.

"We lost track of the time, I was an hour late, but I'm not in trouble this time around."

"You're telling me that with the way you two were all night long, there was no good-night kiss? No kiss at all?" Lemon asked with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not telling you that at all," Zoe replied. Her cheeks were burning up and she used a pillow to hide her face from her friends.

"Wade kissed you?" AB asked excitedly. Zoe shook her head she was still hiding.

"You kissed him?" Lemon asked, getting a nod from Zoe.

"Then I ran into my house and haven't spoken to him since," Zoe sighed pulling the pillow from her face. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it makes you scared or maybe even embarrassed."

"We had talked about seeing where things went but I don't know if I'm ready to put my friendship on the line like that. It's a huge step."

"You have to talk to him, Zo. We don't have the answers you want," Lemon stated getting up. "The sooner you talk to him the better it will be."

"I guess," Zoe sighed getting up.

"Hey, girls," Wade greeted walking into the house.

"Don't you knock?" AB asked.

"Not for some time now. Dr. Wilkes tells me just to come on in. I'm like another member of Zoe's family," Wade smirked.

"Zoe, we'll see you tomorrow for church." Zoe nodded showing her friends out. She turned around to look at Wade suddenly feeling very awkward about things.

"So, uh, hi," Zoe told him walking to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Hey," Wade responded sitting on the couch to face Zoe. "That kiss was uh pretty interesting and outta the blue last night." He had to say something about it. He needed the big elephant out of the room. The kiss they had shared the night before was like no other kiss he had shared before. It was so intense, but so soft and caring at the same time. His friendship with Zoe came first.

"Uh yea it really was. I don't know what washed over me, Wade." She wasn't sure how she could say what she wanted to without hurting him, or what could possibly grow between them over time. "Wade, we agreed that our friendship means more than anything else. I don't want to ruin it 'cause we think there's something between us," she went on to explain. "I just don't think we can last as a couple for the rest of our lives. At some point, our relationship would end and our friendship would burn up 'cause things would be too awkward for a life time between us."

"Zoe, I get it. I also know that you're afraid that I'm going to treat you like all the others. Give me the chance to prove to you, I wont do that. That I can change. Give us one chance, Zo. One date, if things feel weird and all then we can stay friends. But don't worry about things that wont happen for some time. What do you say?" Wade asked pouring his heart out to her. "That kiss last night, it wasn't some random kiss. It meant something to me, to you. It meant something for us," Wade told her getting up. "Have a few days to think about it, Zoe. But if our friendship means too much to you, that's ok. We'll be friends with whatever you feel is best for you. But know this, Zoe. I'm not gonna be waiting around forever." Zoe nodded watching him leave. Her mind was racing. She really didn't know what she wanted. Every answer not only felt right but it felt wrong. Not being able to take it any longer she went up to her room and started to do her homework. She needed something to distract her from Wade. From the choice she needed to make about this.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Harley asked as they walked to church that Sunday morning. Zoe sighed. She had talked to him about everything, except for boys. They had talked about Wade but never as her boyfriend or the thought that he could be one day.

"Just thinking about something," Zoe replied looking down. She was contemplating on whether or not she could tell her dad.

"Does this have anything to do with Wade?" Zoe shot her father a side ways glance. Harley answered the question for her.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Zoe asked suddenly feeling nervous to be talking to her father about boys.

"Between the whole no calls yesterday morning and the fact he was gone before I got home yesterday and I haven't word from him this morning," Harley listed off. "You guys have been so connected lately. He get a new girlfriend? You have a boyfriend?"

"Possibly," Zoe sighed. "I just don't know if I wanna take that step with him. What if our friendship gets tossed out the window?"

"Zoe, don't let your fear stand in the way. Your friendship is far to strong for it to ever get broke. Give the boy a chance. You had fun with him at the dance didn't you?" Barely even thinking about that question made the butterflies come alive in the pit of her stomach. She had a blast with Wade. Looking back on everything it did seem more like a date than anything else.

Zoe walked into the church seeing that Wade was sitting in their normal spot in the back. She sat next to him putting her hand on his. Wade smiled turning his hand over to hold her hand. All through the service, they kept their hands connected. Nether one had heard a word that was spoken that morning. They were to busy focusing on the heat that was created by a single, simple touch like holding hands.

Wade hadn't spent a lot of time worrying about what Zoe would do. Time had moved slowly but in the end he had a feeling that she would be his.

The one good thing about sitting in the back, they were able to sneak out a few minutes before the service was over. They stood on the side of the church, facing each other.

"Does this mean you're giving us a chance, a real one?" Wade asked holding both of Zoe's hands.

"Yes, I need to believe in you, our friendship and in us." That was all Wade really needed to hear. Gently tugging her into him his lips were on hers. Zoe felt as if she was on a cloud floating high through the sky. She wasn't sure she would ever get use to the incredible, amazing feeling Wade created every time his lips touched hers.

"You're not going to change your mind, are ya? I don't think my ego can take something like that!" Zoe gasped gently smacking him. Her arms circled around his waist.

"Not anytime soon, Wade. I need a pretty big reason to change my mind and for the foreseeable future, I don't see any reasons why I shouldn't be in your strong arms."

"Me either," Wade replied with a content sigh.

"I'm still waiting on that first date," Zoe giggled.

"I can always take you to the Rammer Jammer like Jesse did," Wade smirked holding Zoe close.

"Funny, that was the only place left we could go because every other place was for you. I didn't realize that you were that selfish."

"Hey not my fault that I'm better than him," Wade remarked. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Only with you," Wade replied under his breath so Zoe wouldn't hear. But she had and the simple fact made her heart skip a beat.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Zoe asked seeing that Harley was waiting for her.

"Like that's gonna change," Wade stated with a small eye roll. "Let's be realistic here, Zo." Zoe giggled kissing his cheek walking off to meet up with Harley.

"I take it that everything is good with Wade?" Zoe smiled hugging her father.

"Better than good," Zoe replied. "I have you to thank for that."

"It's nothing, really. I want the best for you, Zoe." She smiled never really having a father that cared so much for her. "Never be afraid to come talk to me about things." Never again would she be that scared to come talk to her father about a boy problem. "Do we need to talk about the birds and the bees?" He asked going from a smile on his face to being serious. Unless it had to do with that.

"Puh-lease, I had that talk before I moved here. I'm not going to do anything I'm not ready for."

"Just be safe," Harley told her walking into the house. Zoe smiled a little. It was always nice to know that he really did care about her. She went straight up to her room to change out of her Sunday clothes.

Zoe sat at the kitchen counter finishing up a paper she didn't get a chance to work on the night before. Harley was out back with a bunch of family members. It was the week they hosted their family night for the week.

"Zo, come on," Vivian said walking into the kitchen.

"Can't, I have to finish my paper," Zoe replied barley taking her eyes off the notebook in front of her.

"I hardly doubt you're gonna hand in a paper that is covered with hearts that have Wade wrote in them," Vivian giggled. Zoe blushed lightly slamming her notebook shut.

"Shut-up!" Zoe playfully glared.

"We gotta go get some ice," Vivian told her, practically pulling her out the door. "You and Wade a couple then? Or do you have a crush on your best friend?"

"Ok, ok," Zoe said pulling her arm free. "I didn't even realize I liked him until recently. But yea, we're a couple," Zoe confirmed with a goofy smile.

"That's cute, but aren't you worried that'll he cheat on you? Isn't this his first relationship?"

"It is, and I'm worried but I can't think like that. I trust him. He has never in the whole time we've been friends, ever gave me a reason not to trust him!" Zoe stated getting upset. Why couldn't anyone believe that Wade was far better than his stupid reputation?

"You do know him better than I do," Vivian replied walking into the Dixie stop. Zoe followed walking over to the ice chest.

"How much ice are we getting?" Zoe asked wanting to be off the subject of Wade cheating on her. She knew in her heart that he would never hurt her like that. She knew him, the real him. The Wade that wasn't putting on an act for everyone.

"4 bags," Vivian said pulling bags of ice out. With two bags each they went up and paid for the ice walking back out into the hot sun. Wade walked up behind Zoe and swiped the bags from her.

"Hey!" Zoe screamed looking to see Wade fall into step beside her. "Hi, what are you doing?" Zoe asked with a bright smile.

"Carrying the ice for you," Wade replied moving to take the ice from Vivian.

"Our savior," Zoe joked hooking her arm with Wade's.

"I traded my armour in for plaid," Wade smirked.

"I like the plaid look better anyway," Zoe replied biting her lip. "That way I can see what lays underneath." Wade smirked catching the light blush that dusted Zoe's cheeks. Vivian didn't wanna hear any more than she already had so she walked faster leaving the couple to have some time alone.

"It's easier to remove," Wade winked. Zoe gave him a look. He had told her that he had yet to go all the way with any of the girls that he had been with. Zoe quickly placed a smile on her lips and opened the gate for him.

"Wade, I didn't know you were stopping by," Harley said taking the ice from him to get put in the coolers.

"I wasn't, I saw them coming out of the Dixie stop and took the ice from them. I can't stay. My folks are gonna start to wonder where I am if I don't get the ice cream for dessert and head on home."

"I'll walk you out," Zoe chimed in. Wade smiled putting his hand on the small of her back. Chills ran up her spine.

"Hey, Zoe, about the comment I made earlier, it was just that a comment. I'm waiting for that special person." He saw the look of hurt and disbelief cross through her deep chocolate eyes.

"I know, it just freaked me out a little." Zoe stepped closer lightly kissing him. "Wade, so am I." Wade pressed his lips against hers.

"I know," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Zoe smiled watching him walk off. She turned on her heel after a few seconds and went to have some family fun.


	19. Chapter 19

During school nothing had really changed between Wade and Zoe. Throughout the day you would see them share a few innocent kisses. Hand holding was something they already done so it wasn't surprising, every now and then Wade would carry her books for her, but again that wasn't new either. They still made time for their friends, they couldn't do much during school with the teachers everywhere watching out for PDA.

"You didn't have to walk me home," Zoe told him taking her bag up to her room. Wade tossed his bag on the kitchen table.

"Don't be silly, Zo, I don't mind really. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk you home?" Wade asked seeing Zoe walk into the kitchen. Zoe shrugged handing him a Pepsi. "Didn't what's his name walk you home in New York?" Zoe shook her head.

"No, New York is a bit different from Bluebell. I rode the school bus then walked a block home. He rode a different bus," Zoe explained walking into the living room. Wade followed sitting down next to her.

"When's your dad going to be home?" Wade asked with a slight smirk moving closer to Zoe.

"Not for a few more hours," Zoe responded leaning closer to him.

Zoe had found herself straddling Wade's lap during what had started out as light kisses. That had transpired into a full on make-out session. Clothes remained in tact. Zoe arms were wrapped around his neck fingers playing in his hair. Wade's hands sat on her hips. Harley walked through the door finding the situation in his living room frightening. He wasn't amused at all. He cleared his throat letting his bag make a thumping noise on the floor. Zoe jumped off of Wade's lap. Wade was franticly wiping his lips off, trying to get Zoe's lip gloss off.

"I should be, uh, going," Wade announced getting up and rushing to the door.

"Uh, what's up, Dad?" Zoe asked with a nervous laugh.

"What was that about?" He asked taking a spot on the couch. He knew Zoe and Wade would kiss but seeing the scene he had, he clearly misjudged what his daughter would be doing.

"We were uh kissing. Nothing more than that was going to happen. I'm not ready for that type of relationship. Sex can ruin things and I'm enjoying this stage with Wade at the moment," Zoe explained looking down at her hands.

"I'm relieved to hear that, Zoe, but at some point things are going to go further with Wade." She wanted to shake her head but he was right. At some point in the future things would go further than just making out. They would have sex when they both were ready. She slumped down on the couch.

"I know they will, but not anytime soon. Wade won't go any further than what I'm ready for." Wade had told her that so she knew he wouldn't keep pressuring her if she wasn't ready.

"I know that," he responded getting up. Zoe watched as he dug through his bag. "I just think you need to be safe because accidents can and will happen," he told her handing her some pamphlets. "Birth control, figure out which one is best for you and we will go to mobile and get it done. I know you're only 14 and it seems young but it's really not."

"I want to be safe, I do and I'm happy that I have a father that cares so much about my well-being. Can I have some time to think it over?" Zoe asked looking at the pamphlets in her hand.

"Take a few days and think it over." Zoe nodded getting up.

"That is everything right?" She asked making no attempt to move.

"Not exactly," Harley told her motioning for her to take a seat. Zoe sat back down. "Depending on the form of birth control, it may not always work. Condoms can help but they're not always effective either, better to be safe than sorry," he told her handing a box of condoms to her. "I'm not ready to be a grandpa yet. If you have any questions, please come talk to me," he finished.

"No questions," Zoe answered walking upstairs. She put the stuff on her dresser and flopped down on her bed where her math book was open to that night's assignment.

She woke face first in her math book with two problems left. She slammed the book shut stuffing them into her bag. She quickly showered and rushed downstairs. She found it funny that Wade hadn't showed up like he always does. She ate and rushed out the door to find Wade waiting a few house's down.

"Why didn't you come to my house?" Zoe asked approaching him.

"I didn't need your dad chewing me out for what he walked in on yesterday afternoon," Wade responded kissing Zoe softly. "Did you get into trouble?" He asked taking her hand.

"Nope, we had a safe sex talk. I've got to pick out birth control and I was given condoms because he's not ready to be grandpa yet."

"Whoa! I know most kids our age are engaging in sex but I'm not ready for that, Zoe."

"And you think I am?" Zoe yelled coming to a complete stop a block from the school. "Because I'm not. No where near ready. I can't believe you would think I would date you just to have a sex!" She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't. She went to storm past him to find his arm on hers.

"I didn't mean that, Zo," Wade pleaded with her.

"It sure sounded like it from where I was standing," she responded shoving his hand off her arm. She shook her head and stormed off. Wade couldn't do anything but watch her walk off. He sighed walking off. He couldn't deal with the pressure of school knowing Zoe would be beside him all day long. He cut through the woods going to the one place no one knew to find except for Zoe if she happened to think of the place.

"What's wrong with you?" Lemon asked seeing her friend look upset and on the verge of tears.

"Stupid fight with Wade," Zoe muttered taking her math book from her bag to work on the last two problems. She didn't feel like going to her locker, to see a few pictures of Wade and his hoodie to tease her.

"About?" AB asked wanting to help her friend out.

"My dad caught us making out yesterday. Wade ran out all awkward like and my dad made sure I would be protected the day I decided to have sex," Zoe whispered. "I had a fight with Wade on the way to school about it."

"He wasn't trying to force you, was he?" Lemon asked starting to get angry. "If you need me to knock more than sense into the boy, I will."

"No, but thanks for the offer Lemon." Zoe shook her. "Never, you know Wade would never do something like that." Zoe was relieved that it was time for school to start. All during homeroom she ignored her friends and kept her attention on her math work. She took her time doing the last two problems. Soon enough she was done and it was time for first period. She sighed not seeing Wade waiting for her. Zoe sighed not even seeing Wade in any of their classes or at lunch. She felt the needed to skip out on the last half of school but decided against it knowing Wade needed his space like she did.

"Where's Wade?" George asked walking up to Zoe at the end of the day.

"Not here," Zoe replied shutting her locker.

"Is he sick?" George asked.

"Nope, we had a fight before school and he ditched," Zoe told him getting her bag on her back. "Before you ask, yea, I've got an idea on where he is," Zoe snapped storming off. She was now mad at herself for starting the stupid fight with Wade. She went straight home dumping her school bag in her room and rushed out the door. She remembered the short cut through the woods. She didn't wanna go through his front yard and see his parents. She climbed up the wooden ladder and crawled into the tree house locking eyes with Wade.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, earning a few giggles from Zoe and a soft chuckle from Wade. Zoe sat on one side and Wade sat on the other side.

"Our first fight," Zoe said looking down. "I hated it. Especially since it was over something neither one of us are ready for. We are a bit young for that kinda of a relationship."

"I know we are, I didn't mean to make it sound like you were ready. It's a huge step. Even if we were older to have a sexual relationship, we wouldn't be ready. Not yet, maybe one day, years from now."

"I know, Wade. I overreacted. Kinda hard not to when my dad thinks I need to be ready 'cause accidents happen," Zoe said rolling her eyes. Wade opened his arms. Zoe crawled over to him cuddling against him. It felt good to be in his arms after their fight. "I have your work at my house. You can get it when you walk me home."

"If that's what I get for walking you home, no thanks," Wade joked. Zoe tried to sit up but Wade pulled her back down keeping her small frame cuddled up to him. "As long as you help me with it," he whispered kissing her temple.

"Of course. But wont you be in trouble for ditching school?" Zoe asked chewing on her lip.

"More than likely. Why don't we go to your house before my dad comes out here," Wade suggested. Zoe got down first. The last she thing she wanted to do was witness Wade getting chewed out by Earl. Wade followed suit putting his arm around Zoe. He had hated the fight as well. Now that everything was good with Zoe again, the world seemed to be brighter. "How'd you know I would be in the tree house?" Wade asked as they walked out of the woods.

"Letters from when we wrote each other. The fact we spent rainy days there away from your brother. It felt like a good place to look. Deep down we both know you wanted me to find you, so you went to the one place you'd know I'd look," Zoe replied with a smirk knowing she was right.

"If you say so, babe," Wade winked causing Zoe to roll her eyes.

"You're not gonna bolt the second my dad comes home are ya?" She asked with a giggle.

"Funny," Wade said dryly. "You would have done the same thing if you were in my place," Wade responded matter-of-factly.

"We wouldn't have been making out like that at your place with your mom around. Remember the bedroom door must remain open now that we're dating," Zoe pointed out. "Such a stupid rule. They didn't care when we were friends. Who says we weren't doing something then?" Zoe asked with a small huff.

"Calm down, Zo," Wade chuckled. "It's just how parents are, I guess," he told her with a shrug.

"It's like they have no trust in us!"

"You think I gave them a reason not to trust me?" Wade smirked.

"You have!" Zoe exclaimed shoving him lightly. "You ditched school, start fights with your brother, oh you got into a fight with George, do I need to continue?" Zoe asked walking into her house going up to her room.

"Nah, I'm good," Wade replied flopping on Zoe's bed.

"Try not to break it would ya?" Zoe asked digging through her bag for Wade's work.

"I make no promise's, Zo," Wade called.

"Here, we should go get this done in the kitchen," Zoe suggested. Wade nodded getting up. He didn't want to get his girl into trouble over being in her room. He didn't need Harley to jump to even more conclusions about what was going on between him and Zoe.

"Don't you have any?" Wade asked seeing that she only had his homework in hand.

"Nope, I had time in school to get it done. The only way I wouldn't start to freak and come find you and ditch school myself."

"Wait! You thought about ditching school?" Wade asked shocked and surprised. He hadn't expected that from Zoe. She loved school at least she use to. He didn't think he was rubbing off on her in that way. "You love school and learning new things."

"I do, but I hate that we were having a fight and I wanted to fix it before things got worse," Zoe sighed turning to look at him.

"Look at who got all cute on me." Zoe went to send him a glare but seeing the smirk on his face made her blush under his gaze. "So cute," Wade murmured pulling her to him. He kissed her nose. Zoe folded into his embrace. Sometimes all you needed was a hug.

A few minutes later they sat at the table. Zoe explained what needed to be done. It was easy and he didn't need much help. Zoe got up hearing the phone start to ring.

"If that's one of my parents, I'm not here." Zoe rolled her eyes, picking the phone up.

"Hello?" Zoe answered.

"Hi, Zoe. Is my son there?" She glanced back at Wade. She wanted to lie for him but she knew better than that. This was Wade's doing and she couldn't keep him from getting into trouble.

"He's here, I'm helping him with some school work," Zoe replied gaining Wade's attention.

"Would you mind telling him, his mother wants him straight home when he's done with his work?"

"Of course," Zoe replied.

"Thank you, sweetie," Jackie replied hanging up. Zoe hung up taking her spot at the table.

"That was your, mom. She wants you to go straight home once you've finished your work. She didn't sound mad, but what do I know?" Zoe asked shaking her head.

"It'll be my dad that's pissed off not my mom," Wade informed her going back to his work. "Actually I should get going before they get the chance to get more upset about me ditching." Zoe nodded kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Zoe asked getting up.

"Yep, I'll be here at your kitchen table." Zoe smiled walking him to the door. They shared a small kiss before he vanished. Zoe sighed shutting the door. She went up to her room and found a random folder under the bed. She smiled seeing it was filled with old letters from Wade.

"Sweetie, wanna go get something to eat from the Rammer Jammer?" Harley asked a few hours later. Seeing his daughter in tears had him worried. "Are you ok?" He asked moving to sit on the bed, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Yea, I'm fine," Zoe smiled wiping the tears away. "Just reading old letters." Going through them made her suddenly miss her mom. She was after still her mother even if she wasn't the best mother around. "Memories and such." Harley nodded. "I love it here, I do, but I guess I'm finally starting to feel homesick."

"You're mom will be here in a few weeks for your birthday. Think you can wait until then?" Harley asked moving his hand seeing Zoe sit up.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked with a sigh. "Between school, cheer practice and spending time with friends. I'm not going to have much time to think about New York and my old life. It's a welcome distraction."

"Starting this Saturday, we have decided that we would like you to help out at the practice." Zoe was happy about that, she wanted to be a doctor for a living, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if this was her fathers way of keeping an eye on her now that she was dating Wade. It was either that or he was trying to keep her and Wade apart.

"Ok," Zoe told him. She couldn't exactly tell him no. He wasn't giving her an option. It was something she had to do. She wondered if Lemon was being forced to help out as well since she was getting close to George.


End file.
